Marx's Mad Plan
by MetroidMan101
Summary: First fic! When Marx asks Nova to make two legendary Pokemon fight, will anyone answer the call? Multi crossover! Samus x Lucario, slight Geno x Tiff/Fumu, and Marx x Drawcia. Rated T for minor swearing. R&R!
1. Introduction

****_Marx's Mad Plan  
><em>

**Author's Note: Hellooooo everybody! I'm MetroidMan101, a new member of this site. This here is my first fic, so read it please!**

Chapter One: Introduction

"Ready… I will grant you one wish…" The comet at galaxy's end, Nova, did not know who was making the wish… unfortunately.

A small being with nothing but feet and a jester-like hat spoke. "I wish that the beings of space and time would fight!"

With no choice but to obey, Nova activated. "Okay… 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Just then, small wings sprouted on the one who made the wish. "So far, so good!" he muttered to himself. With a chuckle, Marx turned around and headed for Pop-Star.

(_Meanwhile_)

Deeper in space, a star being watched it unfold. Though he couldn't see who made the wish, he was sure trouble would arrive soon. Flying down to Rose Town of the planet Earth, he entered a small doll's body. Lastly, he left a note and a gift for its owner: _Took your doll, here's a new one. –Geno. _Feeling a familiar strength, the possessed doll headed off to find the four who helped him in the past.

"Starting with Mallow…"

(_Later_)

Nimbus Land, where Mallow lived as prince. Feeling a strong sense of determination, Geno approached the guards, who instantly stepped aside for him. And with good reason, too. Near the center of the castle, statues of the five heroes stood in tribute to them. In the bottom right corner was a Geno statue. Everyone he passed looked in his direction for about five seconds before turning and whispering to each other.

The guards in front of the throne room, however, didn't remember him as well as the others. "State your name and business."

The door opened behind them. "What's going on- OH MY GOD IT'S GENO!" A young boy who looked like a cloud with pants emerged.

"Hello, Mallow. Nice to see you again."

The cloud prince looked at the guards. "Let him in, okay?" Geno stepped inside. "So, what are you doing here? Don't tell me that the Star Road is destroyed again!" The doll shook his head. "Actually, I need you four again. I witnessed the comet at galaxy's end… the one called Nova… being wished upon."

Mallow was confused. "So? What's wrong with a wish?"

Geno sighed. "The wisher asked for two legendary beings to battle… Dialga and Palkia."

"But that could destroy us all! What was he thinking?" Geno led Mallow to the room with the statues. "We need these three again. Let's go." Mallow smiled. "All right! Time for a new adventure!"

(_End Of Chapter_)


	2. Welcome to the Smash Mansion

Welcome to the Smash Mansion

"Huh? WHERE are they?" Upon arrival in the Mushroom Kingdom, a Toad had said that Mario and Peach had signed up for a tournament called Super Smash Brothers.

Geno and Mallow went to Bowser's Keep next. A Goomba greeted them with the same news. "King Bowser is at the Super Smash Brothers Tournament."

Geno looked at Mallow. "We're getting nowhere, we should find this tournament."

The Goomba spoke again. "I think it's in the world of trophies. You can go through Star Hill to get there.

(_Smash Mansion_)

Inside the waiting room for the next fight, Samus Aran spoke with her friends and supporters. There was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Lucario, a Pokémon who was a relatively new contestant, all gave her tips on fighting her opponent, Link.

Zelda commented. "You both use projectile attacks, so try to use your arm cannon as a battering object. Avoid the Master Sword, and if you can, try to throw him."

Peach spoke next. "Remember that both of you are slowed down by your equipment."

"Samus, good luck. Just keep cool, focus, and you'll win."

Samus nodded. "Right. Thanks Lucario."

Stepping onto the Final Destination battlefield, Samus looked across the stage. Link appeared on the other side of the battlefield. Master Hand counted down. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

(_Meanwhile_)

Pit and Captain Falcon were standing outside the Smash Mansion when a star-shaped door appeared. Geno and Mallow appeared. "Geno, is this the place?"

The doll nodded. "Looks like it. Hey, who are you guys?"

Captain Falcon spoke. "We were just gonna ask _you _that! Pit, did you know we had new volunteers?" Pit shook his head.

Mallow piped up. "We're not volunteers; we're just looking for Mario, Peach, and Bowser!"

"Come inside, they're watching a match." Pit said.

(_End of Chapter_)


	3. Test for the Best

Test for the Best

"This game's winner is… LINK!"

Helping Samus to her feet, Lucario grinned. "Well, you'll get him next time. Right now, I heard that two visitors just arrived."

They went to the foyer. Pit, Mario, Peach, and Bowser stood with two odd-looking people. One looked like a cloud, the other a giant doll.

"Are these the visitors? Glad to meet you. I'm Lucario, and this is Samus Aran."

The doll looked Lucario in the eye, and a friendship seemed to sprout. Using his aura powers, Lucario scanned the doll. Most of the time, they'd show up blue as a sign of life. This doll, however, radiated a gold energy. Instead of a heart, a star was inside it.

"My name is too hard to pronounce, so just call me Geno. This is Mallow, prince of Nimbus Land."

Lucario spoke next. "I have a custom here. Whenever someone new comes, I challenge them. Would you two care to battle?"

Mallow stepped aside. "Nah, you look too tough!"

"Alright, I'll do it then!" Geno stepped up.

Just then, Crazy Hand entered. "Lucario, I set the stage up, knowing that you would battle. Tell Master Hand that I reserved the Pokémon Stadium for you."

"Thank you. Let's go, guys." They all proceeded into the room. Taking places on the platforms, Geno and Lucario readied themselves. "3, 2, 1, GO!" The battle began.

Rolling to the side, Lucario launched several Aura Spheres at Geno. The doll dodged, raised his right arm, and shot several bullets from his elbow at Lucario. Rearing back in pain, the Pokemon rushed Geno and used Force Palm.

BOOM!

Lucario's own attack exploded when the doll shot it with stars. Geno popped open his arm, focused, and let loose with the Geno Beam. Aura Storm, Lucario's Final Smash, met it.

As the lasers collided, both were knocked backwards. Lucario used Metal Claw **(Author's Note: Yes, I know he doesn't use that in Brawl)**, and finally landed a hit on Geno.

The doll used Geno Boost, and then used his raised attack power to throw the Aura Pokemon to the ground. Jumping to his feet, and using Extremespeed, Lucario reached Geno before the doll knew he was coming, and sent him flying.

Wish one last ditch effort, Geno grabbed a Smash Ball and charged up Geno Blast. Multicolored streaks of light surrounded Lucario, and the Aura Pokemon was down. Lucario struggled to stand, then crashed to the ground.

"This game's winner is... GENO!" Shaking hands, the contestants left. As the spectators walked away, Geno saw Lucario gaze longingly at Samus. _Huh? What was that?_

(_End of Chapter_)_  
><em>


	4. TimeSpace Disruptions

Chapter 4: Time-Space Disruptions

As Dialga flew around Temporal Tower, it couldn't help but notice Palkia watching from the other side, from Spatial Rift. Something made it want to go across and attack. Wait… something _was _making it attack. Unable to stop, Dialga crashed into the dimension separating the two. Palkia did the same.

In frenzy, Dialga launched Draco Meteor. The attack missed, so Dialga rushed Palkia and used Metal Claw. It couldn't dodge that time. Even so, the Temporal Pokemon was left vulnerable, and Palkia blasted it with Dragon Breath. Feeling energy surge into the gem on its chest, Dialga used Roar of Time. Palkia used its shield to defend itself.

Right about then, Marx appeared. "No, no, no! Not here!" With that, he teleported the two to planet Earth. They continued to battle, while Marx flew to a secret cave where his allies awaited. There was Nightmare, Drawcia, Dark Mind, Yin-Yarn, and Dark Nebula.

"Lord Marx, welcome back. I trust you were successful?" As usual, Drawcia was the first to greet him.

"Never better, Drawcia. The Time and Space Pokemon are so busy fighting, they can't even take a moment to aim!"

A crash shook the cave. "See what I mean? This idea was totally foolproof! Also, I'd like to thank all of you for getting me the stars."

"What do we do now?" Nightmare asked. Marx chuckled. "Now... we sit back and enjoy the show!"

"Wait... let's have some more fun!" said Nebula. "Kirby's still taking a break from Super Smash Borthers, right?" "Yeah." "I've got an idea!"

Geno and Lucario were relaxing after their battle. "So, maybe we could have a rematch sometime, right Lucario?"

He nodded. "Yes, I will be ready next time." Nebula appeared. "Sorry boys, you're coming with me!"

The ruler of the Underworld disappeared, leaving a portal behind him. Geno and Lucario screamed as they were absorbed.


	5. Dream Land

Chapter 5: Meeting Kirby

When Geno and Lucario escaped the portal, they found themselves face to face with a penguin-like creature wearing royalty robes, and a snail standing next to him.

"Huh? Escargoon, who are THESE two?"

The snail replied, "Sire, I don't know who these are!"

The penguin looked back at them. "Hey, who are you guys?"

A little defiantly, Lucario stepped up to him. "Yeah? I don't see YOU introducing yourselves!"

"How dare you speak to the king that way!" the snail spat back.

Lucario snorted. "Oh, king is he? Then show me the proof."

The penguin laughed. "Calm down, Escargoon! They probably aren't from here. My name's King DeDeDe, and you're in Dream Land. If ya look outside, you'll see Cappytown."

Geno nodded. "Right, sorry about him."

"Hey, can you two help me out?" King DeDeDe asked.

"Okay, sure!" "Great. You'll notice two kids hanging out with a little pink blob. I need you to beat up that blob, it's a monster!"

"How will we find it?" Lucario asked.

"Believe me, it's impossible to miss!"

"Okay, let's go, Geno."

Once the two had left, Escargoon spoke. "Great idea, this is better than Nightmare Enterprises!" "Yeah, and we ain't gotta pay 'em!"

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were walking down a road to the store. "I wonder why DeDeDe isn't sending any monsters?"

"Yeah, Tiff. What's going on?" Geno appeared in front of them. "Hi kids, where 'ya going?"

"Um... who are you?" "Oh, my name's Geno. And you are?"

"I'm Tiff, this is my brother Tuff, and this is Kirby." Before she could continue, a crash sounded behind them.

They turned to see Lucario charging another Aura Sphere. "Huh? What's going on?"

Geno laughed. "What's going on? We're eliminating Kirby, that's what!" **(Author's note: Kirby wasn't at the Smash Mansion when Lucario arrived) **

"Okay, Kirby! Suck 'em up!" Kirby tried inhaling them.

"Suck THIS up!" Lucario launched Aura Storm, which Kirby perfectly inhaled.

Nothing happened. Kirby looked around, confused. "Poyo?"

WHAM! A combo attack from Geno and Lucario knocked Kirby out. "Done, done. King DeDeDe will be pleased." "You work for DEDEDE? He orders evil monsters to get rid of Kirby!"

"Really? If anyone's a monster, it's Kirby!"

Marx hopped up in a fake body, it looked like him, but without wings. "Oh, Kirby's not a monster... I AM!" When his wings sprouted, he laughed and charged at Kirby. Geno used the Star Gun to knock Marx off course. Lucario sent him flying. "I'll remember thiiiiiiiiis!"

"Sorry about that, we thought Kirby was a monster." Lucario said.

"That's okay, but from now on, NEVER trust King DeDeDe, okay?"

(Scene Change)

Samus sat in her room, thinking about Lucario. She was the first to greet him when he arrived at the Smash Mansion, and they quickly became friends. Resting her head on her chin, she thought about how he had helped her more times than she could count. Slowly, very slowly, she had actually developed feelings for him. But was she really ready to tell him that? With a sigh, Samus got up and walked out to confess. As she left her room, Red ran past. "Hey, have you seen Lucario?"

She noticed panic on his face. "No! He and Geno were inside the lounge when we all heard them scream! Now we can't find them anywhere!"

"We'd better go find them, come on!" Samus thought to herself. _Hang on, Lucario. I'm coming._

**Author's Note: Well, THIS should be interesting!**


	6. Special Chapter!

The Bad Guy's base

**Author's Note: Me again! While the heroes are running around looking for Geno and Lucario, what are the VILLAINS up to? This chapter explains that, and first pairing: Marx x Drawcia! **

Five of the six villains sat in the council room again, but there was a seventh seat this time. "Hey, hey, hey, shouldn't Zero Two be back yet?" Marx asked.

Yin-Yarn spoke next. "He'll be here! In the meantime, has anyone seen Drawcia?" As if in response to his voice, Drawcia appeared, with Zero Two close behind.

"Well, it took you long enough! Where were you?" Obviously, Nightmare was impatient.

"For god's sakes eNeMe, what's with you?" Dark Mind shot at him. Calmly, Drawcia answered Nightmare. "Zero Two and I were checking to see how Nebula's 'fun' was going. Rather poorly, as Kirby befriended the two in blue."

Dark Nebula turned red. "AARGH! You've got to be kidding!" Zero Two turned in his seat. "Everyone! Didn't we have something to ask Lord Marx?"

Yin-Yarn nodded. "Yes. Lord Marx, why did you turn against Kirby?"

Marx sighed. "Well, not just Kirby. When I lived on Pop-Star, all I wanted was a friend. Someone to care about. Someone to love. And nobody liked me! Later, I went to the Super Smash Brothers tournament, and tried to talk to Jigglypuff. She ignored me just as much as everyone on Pop-Star! Now, though, I don't need them, because I have you guys as friends! Okay, tomorrow we'll check how Troublesome Time and Stupid Space are doing. Goodnight, everyone!" Marx left.

Later that night, Drawcia accidentally bumped into Marx on the way to her room. "Sorry! Didn't see you, Drawcia." Marx said.

"That's okay, Lord Marx. Where were you going?"

"Actually, I had something for you. Here!" He handed her a glowing, green crystal. "It'll turn your thoughts into raw power! I think it's called a Chaos Emerald."

"Lord Marx... Where did you get this? And why is it for me?" Drawcia was mesmerized by the beautiful gem. She already felt stronger.

"I found it outside this cave. Some idiot dropped it there. It's yours because you were the first person I met when I switched sides. Like I said earlier, I'm glad to have met you all. Especially you, Drawcia."

Unable to resist any longer, Drawcia did what she had always wanted to. She picked up and kissed Marx. A wonderful feeling passed through her as she held him. Then she realized he was returning it. Wrapping his wings around her, he sighed softly as they both stood there. Finally she set the red-faced Marx down.

"Now..." he said. "I have someone to love." He flew up and kissed Drawcia again. They both stood there for a very long time like that. When their lips parted, both left to their rooms, blushing.

**Author's Note: :D  
><strong>


	7. Escape and?

Chapter 7: Escape and...?

**Author's Note: 2nd pairing! Geno x Tiff!**

While Lucario helped Tuff get what he needed, Geno and Tiff sat by a lake, watching Kirby swim. "Isn't this place nice? Me and Tuff come here all the time!" Geno nodded. "Indeed. It's easy to concentrate here. Now, you said Kirby is a Star Warrior?"

Tiff smiled. "Yeah. It's hard to believe at first, but Kirby can eat things bigger than he is. _That's_ enough to scare away a lot of villains!" The doll laughed. "I'll bet. Nobody would suspect it until they've been digested!"

All of a sudden, Kine, a blue fish who thought Tiff was his girlfriend, popped out of the water, causing Tiff to jump back. "Awaaah! Kine?" "Hiya, Tiffy!" Tiff heard sniggering behind her. "Shut up, Geno!"

Kine looked at the doll. "Oh, hi! My name's Kine. I'm Tiffy's boyfriend!" Geno was cracking up. "Not funny, Geno!" Tiff wasn't as amused as Geno was.

The fish rambled on. "Sometimes Tiffy comes underwater, and we get to hold hands!" Geno was _roaring_.

"Right, Tiffy? We like each other!" By now, Geno was howling, and Tiff thought all of Cappytown could hear him. "Ha ha, Geno, it's not true."

"Really? It's still funny as hell!" Just then, Tuff, Lucario, Fololo, and Falala found them. Tuff obviously heard Geno's laughter. "Whats going o- oh look Tiff! It's your boyfriend!"

Acting fast, the star person left the doll. Tiff watched the star as it hovered in the air, than shook violently for a full minute. _Is he STILL laughing?_

As the star reentered the doll, it spoke. "Do you know a way out of here, Kine?" The fish bobbed in place. "Sorry, no... Hey! maybe you could ask Meta Knight!"

As if in response to his voice, the masked Star Warrior appeared in a tree, startling Geno. "I may know a way out of here. Tiff, take them to the Halberd."

(Scene Change)

Zero Two and Marx stood atop a large cliff, watching the scene below. Dialga and Palkia were still going at it, thrashing violently as they attacked each other.

"Wow, Lord Marx. You've outdone yourself this time!"

"Indeed, and this is only part of the plan. Do you remember that they had once fought before this? And they were stopped by some stupid peace song? Before that, their battle caused the world to start erasing itself. Look! It's happening right now!"

And he was right. Purple speck-like particles began eating away at the side of the cliff.

"Okay, let's get outta here before that happens to _us._" Marx said.

(Scene Change)

"Wow... this is the Halberd?" Geno was truly impressed.

"Yep, Meta Knight built it with only Blade and Sword helping!" Tuff answered. The masked Star Warrior appeared, again startling Geno.

"Woah! Where the _hell _do you come from?"

"Unfortunately, the Halberd will not be ready until tomorrow. There has been a reactor malfunction."

"Okay, then. Hey, you guys, how 'bout a tour?" Geno asked Tiff and Tuff.

"Great! Follow us!"

(Scene Change)

A large battleship floated high above Smash Mansion. Inside it, an armor-clad figure knelt before a hologram projector.

"Master, everything is under control. I trust the new member is ready?"

A silhouette of a large machine appeared. "Indeed. Sending him now." A crackle of electricity nearby appeared, then disappeared, leaving another figure behind.

"Welcome, new member. Ready to prove yourself?"

"Oh, you bet!"

(Scene Change)

"Psst! Wake up!" It was around midnight, and Geno stood above the sleeping form of Tiff.

"Ugh... huh? What's up?" She said groggily.

"Get up, I've got something to show you."

"What about (yawn) Tuff?"

"He wouldn't wake up. C'mon, let's go!"

Tiff followed the blue clad doll through bushes, trees, weeds, and fog.

"Geno, isn't this Forgotten Forest? Nobody goes in then gets out alive!"

"Relax, I know the way. Ah! Here we are!" The two had come to a vast, moonlit cliff. Looking over the edge, Tiff saw all of Cappytown. It was a perfect view.

"Impressive, huh? I call it Lunar Cliff because you can't see anything during the day, thanks to the fog."

"This... is unbelievable. I've read a legend of a beautiful outlook, and I've tirelessly looked for it. But I gave up when I learned it was supposedly in the Forgotten Forest."

Geno laughed. "I read the same legend last night, and wasn't afraid to explore. If you return here, I've marked a path. Look for gold trees. Hey, can you keep this between us?"

Eyes sparkling, Tiff nodded. "I will!"

(Next Day)

"All systems ready! All engines ready! All cannons ready! Halberd prepared, Lord Meta Knight!" Sailor Dee saluted.

"Captain Vul, lift off!" Meta Knight commanded."

"Roger that, sir! We have LIFTOFF!" The Halberd was up and away.

Sword Knight looked towards Captain Vul. "Activate dimensional portal. Warp speed!" Everyone felt a sudden rush of turbulence as the Halberd thrust forward. Kirby held on for dear life.

"Pooooooyoooooooo!"

(Scene Change)

The Halberd lurched to a stop above the Smash Mansion. Geno and Lucario stood atop the deck, looking down at the small crowd of other smashers staring back at them.

"Well, looks like we're ba-" both disappeared in a flash of red and black. On the ground, everyone looked around, confused. Then they saw the battleship. It's prow was an axehead with eyes. Eight figures stood on deck, and as the ship got closer to the ground, everyone recognized two of them as the struggling, tied up forms of Geno and Lucario. Tiff and Tuff called for Meta Knight.

Peach, and Mallow gasped. "Weren't there five last time?" Bowser growled. Six voices shouted at everyone.

"We fight for evil!"

"We live for disorder!"

"We like what we do!"

"We struggle for chaos!"

"We take no prisoners!"

"We are..." All six spoke next.

"Red! Black! Green! Pink! Blue! Yellow! Presenting... THE AXEM RANGERS!"

**Author's Note: OC time! The Axem Rangers are from Super Mario RPG, like Mallow and Geno. I added Axem Blue for this. :)**

**Speaking of Geno, I'm working on a short songfic that adds lyrics to the SMRPG Forest Maze theme. Look for it under this setting:**

**Title: "Where am I?"  
><strong>

**Game: Mario**

**Character: Geno**


	8. Star Fox

Chapter 8: Star Fox

**Author's Note: Previously, on _Marx's Mad Plan_: Marx and Zero Two check on Dialga and Palkia, Geno enjoys a bit of humor with a fish, then later enjoys a moment with Tiff in a mazelike forest. Everyone returns to Smash Mansion, only to have Lucario and Geno captured by the Axem Rangers! **

**In this chapter: Gaming's finest, fastest, and furriest fighter pilots arrive!**

Four gray and blue ships glided through space, with an enormous white one sporting the words "Star Fox" following. The small four received a message from the flagship, and a yellow robot appeared on the communications screen.

**"This is R.O.B. 64, distress signal coming from planet Earth, priority one."**

Inside one of the ships, Fox McCloud responded. "Roger that, let's go!" The Arwings and Great Fox took off for Earth.

(Scene Change)

Nobody realized how much the Axem Rangers had trained since their previous fight, and with a sixth member, finding a good place to attack was complicated. If you were looking at this from Geno's eyes, here's what he was thinking:

_Mallow had better duck or else he- uh oh, too late! Mario's putting the Lazy Shell to good use against Axem Red, and Bowser is really putting the hurt on Axem Yellow with the Drill Claw. I see Princess Peach... she's- ouch, that's gotta hurt! I'll bet Axem Pink didn't know that fans hurt so much! Hey, Mallow's up, and he just scared the hell out of Axem Green with those Sonic Cymbals. And Samus is... showering Axem Black with missiles. Wait, where's Axem Blue?  
><em>

If you were Lucario, here's what you'd see:

_That cloud kid isn't covering his right. That allowed the green robot to knock him down, he's barely holding onto the ship's edge! Mario is kicking some giant shell towards the red one, Bowser's clawing at the fat yellow robot, and Peach is smacking the pink one with a fan, which somehow is really effective. Ah! The cloud kid is back up, and startled that green robot with a large pair of cymbals. There's Samus... she's bombarding the black robot. I wonder how much more he can take? Hold on, weren't there six?_

Both were thinking about the same thing, and they looked towards the purple dome atop the deck. Their missing Axem Ranger was seated at the dome, and Geno struggled to call a warning to his friends, yet failed because that his mouth was bound shut. _One thing left to do! _Quickly leaving the doll body, the star flew at full speed towards Axem Blue. Colliding with his head, it watched the robot fly backwards.

"Why, you little-" Blue was cut off by the star ramming him again. As it charged in for another strike, it's target rolled aside, jumped to the dome, pressed a button, then pulled a switch.

"All systems ready! Maximum power charge! Target locked! Breaker Beam, FIRE!"

The star immediately entered the cannon's control system, and aimed the barrel downwards.

"Huh? What the-" Axem Blue was again cut off, this time by his own cannon shooting a gaping hole through the deck.

"Oh crap..." The Blade began to plummet, and everyone jumped onto the Halberd.

"C'mon, rangers! We still need to use our new technique!" Everyone stared with wide eyes as the six Axem Rangers grew bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

Soon, each was about the size of the Halberd, height-wise. They then fused together to create a gigantic robot that resembled Axem Red, but it's armor was gold.

"WHO DARES DEFY US NOW? WE ARE... AXEM GOLD! NOW COME AND FACE YOUR DOOM!"

Meta Knight quickly gave orders. "Fire all cannons! Keep a safe distance!"

Luckily for them, team Star Fox appeared. R.O.B. 64 spoke to the Arwings.

**"Great Fox will cover you, assist Battleship Halberd!"**

Fox nodded. "Okay, everyone! Check your G-Diffuser system!"

In one of the Arwings, a blue falcon smirked. "Falco here, and ready to kick some can!"

A hare spoke next. "Enthusiastic much, Falco? This is Peppy, all systems go!"

Lastly, a toad called through the communications system. "It's Slippy. I'm ready!"

Fox confirmed that. "Let's rock and roll!

**Author's Note: Not much to say this time, but the next two chapters will be set in different time zones. Confused? Well, when they come out, you'll see what I mean. Also, "Where am I?" is finished! Settings for finding it are in the previous chapter. **


	9. The Past

The Past

**Author's Note: See? Completely different time, this one is Super Smash Bros. Melee!**

Mewtwo stood in a small auditorium. In the seats were Pichu, Roy, Young Link, and Dr. Mario. They were the ones who didn't make it into Super Smash Brothers Brawl. But Mewtwo had a plan to get them there.

"Is everyone here? Okay, you all know the reason we're here, right?"

Pichu raised a hand. "Because we didn't get in Brawl?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Correct. When the flier came around, everyone signed up for the new tournament. However, Master Hand and Crazy Hand did not pick us for the new character roster. Can anyone explain why?"

Roy spoke. "Everyone here, other than you, had the same moves as someone else."

"Exactly, so we're the only ones left in this place. We were abandoned, forgotten, exchanged for pathetic new players. I say we prove our worth by challenging they who replaced us. All in favor, say 'I'."

Everyone let out enthusiastic "I"s. Young Link asked, "What about Dr. Mario? Isn't he the same person as Mario?"

Mewtwo nodded again. "Yes, but everyone still regarded him as a clone. There may be five of us, but we can still triumph. Even so, there are about thirty-five of them. To solve that problem, a group known as the Smithy Gang has sent an ambassador to confirm their support he should be here in three... two... one..."

As if on command, a large crash sounded outside. "He is at Peach's Castle. Come on!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of a humongous sword embedded in the old castle. Mewtwo called up to the face on the handle.

"Greetings, Exor! I trust the trip here wasn't a problem?"

"NO, IT WASN'T. TOOK FOREVER, THOUGH! MASTER SMITHY HAS AGREED TO HELP YOU ALL OUT, AND SENT ME TO TRANSPORT YOU TO THE NEW TOURNAMENT. PREPARE, THEN RETURN WHEN READY. WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR."

(one hour later)

Everyone took a last look at the place that had housed them for so long. By now, everything resembled the ruined zoo in the World of Trophies **(Author's Note: Ruined Zoo is an adventure stage!). **Exor opened his mouth wide, and inhaled everyone. One thought crossed Mewtwo's mind.

_Beware, Lucario. I am coming._

**Author's Note: Uh-oh! The Brawlers are in trouble! See you next chapter!**


	10. Unova Rescue Team

**Author's Note: Correction, earlier I mentioned the next two chapters being in different time zones (literally!). Instead, chapters 8 and 10 are in different times. This Chapter: In the new Unova Region, there are new teams, new friends, and new missions!**

It was a clear night. The Wigglytuff Guild had relocated to the newly-discovered Unova Region, where many new Pokemon joined. Below, Digglett was sleeping soundly, when he heard footsteps on the grate above.

"Pokemon detected... Pokemon detected..." He wasn't fully awake.

Inside, Loudred groggily called out. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

Digglett called back. "It's officer Bisharp!"

"I hear ya. C'mon in, visitor!"

The gates opened, and a skeletal-looking black Pokemon walked in. Loudred, Sunflora, Chatot, and Croagunk came up the ladder.

Bisharp spoke in a cool and collected voice. "Sorry to wake you up, but I need to speak with someone. Is team Pokepals here?"** (Author's Note: Pokepals is the default team name in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Explorers of Time and Darkness!)**

"Uh... yeah... I'll go get 'em." Loudred sleepily stumbled away.

A few minutes later, Loudred returned with an exhausted looking Piplup and Chimchar.

Piplup spoke. "Hi... what's going on?"

Bisharp opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he heard running footsteps and someone calling his name.

"Sir! Come quickly!" It was a Pawniard, one of his deputies, and he was covered in burn marks.

Running over, Bisharp spoke. "Wha... What happened?"

Pawniard was barely able to speak. "Victini... Team VOS... White Forest... fires everywhere... ugh..." The deputy fainted.

"Chimchar... Piplup... Please go to White Forest. VOS needs your help." Bisharp said quietly.

(Scene Change)

Chimchar and Piplup walked through White Forest, along with a Pikachu from Chimecho Assembly. It would have been a peaceful night, if not for something looming deeper in the forest.

Pikachu stopped. "Hold it, guys. I smell smoke."

Chimchar glanced through the trees. "Ugh, me too. Didn't think that Officer Bisharp would call us out here in the middle of the night."

Piplup frowned. "Well, it wasn't him. Deputy Pawniard ran to the guild asking for help, remember?"

The three heard noises coming from a patch of trees.

Chimchar shuddered. "I wonder who Team VOS is?"

Pikachu stopped short. "Really? No way!"

"You know them?" Piplup asked.

"Sure! Everyone does! Remember when I joined your team in Victory Road? A Steelix told me of a brave team of three, who went by the name of Team VOS."

Chimchar smiled. "They sound cool! Were they in the Wigglytuff Guild?"

Shaking his head, Pikachu answered. "No, they aren't an exploration team. They're called a rescue team. They've got their own base and everything!"

Piplup thought about their name. "Hmm... what's VOS mean?"

Pikachu laughed. "That represents them. Victini... Oshawott... Sandile... VOS!"

Suddenly, Chimchar began coughing. "Smoke's getting thicker... are we there yet?"

His question was answered by the sound of shouts and attacks through a bush. Making their way through it, Team Pokepals was surprised to see Oshawott and Sandile avoiding a large fireball.

"Aack! Victini, calm down!"Sandile called.

Oshawott screamed. "Come on, buddy! Snap out of it!"

Glancing at Chimchar and Piplup, Pikachu sighed. "You'd figure that their type advantages would help here. Let's go."

Oshawott turned to see Pokepals running up to him. "Glad to see that Pawniard got help! Here's what we're gonna do: Sandile and I will distract Victini, while you three try to knock him out. That usually works."

Chimchar gulped. "U- usually?"

"No time to explain. Come on!" Oshawott ran off.

Sandile and Oshawott grabbed Victini's arms and pinned him down. "Now!" But, the Victory Pokemon flipped away before Pokepals could attack. The "V" shape on his head glowed.

Sandile's eyes widened. "Shoot... everyone! Get _down_!"

The five ducked in time to see V-Create soar over their heads. Piplup jumped away from a tree that fell from the attack. "Bubblebeam!" A string of bubbles flew from his mouth and made Victini trip. Pikachu began charging electricity.

"Guys! Outta the way!" Piplup and Chimchar turned and saw a yellow streak flying towards them. "Whoa! Volt Tackle!"

That attack finished the job. Victini staggered backwards, then fell over. He cried feebly. "Oog... thanks guys..."

(Scene Change)

Wigglytuff looked at the newcomers. "Who are these? New friends?" A smile played on his face. Sunflora whispered to them. "He's always like this."

Chimchar spoke. "No sir, this is Rescue Team VOS, a famous group who never quits at anything."

Victini glanced toward Deputy Pawniard. "Um... I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Outside the window, Dark Nebula observed the meeting. "_I _know. I took control of Victini, and attacked the other team. Looks like my plan backfired, time for Plan B!"

He warped inside and absorbed Pokepals and VOS, like he had with Geno and Lucario. "To the future, boys! Ahahaha!"

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter 10!**

**I've kinda been stalling about this quest, but the past nine chapters were just about who's gonna be in this story. Next chapter, the REAL fun begins!**


	11. Dark Nebula: Star of the Show

Dark Nebula

**Author's Note: The fun begins here! From this chapter onward, our heroes will start their journey to defeat Marx and his crew!**

** In This Chapter: A battle in the future with the ruler of the Underworld!  
><strong>

Earth, 200x. A grayish figure strolled through a foggy street to a park, where his friends were waiting. He heard one calling.

"Silver! Come see this!" It was Blaze the Cat, calling to Silver the Hedgehog. She sounded like she needed help, so he sprinted towards the gates. Arriving, he saw Blaze and another friend, clad in blue armor, kneeling over six figures.

"Megaman, Blaze, what happened? And who are these?" Silver looked upwards at a black, star-shaped portal. "And... what's that?"

Megaman glanced at it, then looked at Silver. "Beats me, but it appeared about five minutes ago, and these six Pokemon came flying out!"

The portal shook, then turned into Dark Nebula. "Ah! More victims!" He flashed green, blue, and red like a roulette, and stopped on green. Plasma Nebula shot an electrified laser at Blaze, who flipped over it. He shot again, this time at Sandile. Being a ground type, the electrobeam **(Author's Note: That probably isn't what it's called, but I call 'em that) **had absolutely no effect. Plasma Nebula rattled off electrobeams like a machine gun, striking Megaman and sending everyone else running for cover.

"Not bad, not bad, but try THIS!" Flashing different colors again, Nebula stopped on blue. Pillars of ice sprung up around them like arena walls. "Nowhere to run... nowhere to hide... you're _mine_!" Ice Nebula shot a snowy gust at the grass, forming tiny, frozen spikes.

Chimchar snapped his fingers. "Hey! I just thought of something!" He jumped up and shot Flamethrower at Ice Nebula, which engulfed and melted off the ice covering. He was now black again, but continued flashing, this time without blue. He stopped on red, and fire sprung from him.

Silver shouted. "Okay, bring it on!" The hedgehog charged and shot Chaos Spear. His attack soared straight through him!

"AACK! You're history, rodent!" Flame Nebula shot an enormous fireball. Acting fast, Piplup and Oshawott used Bubblebeam to disintegrate the attack, then fired at Flame Nebula. With only green left, Plasma Nebula let out a shock wave. Everyone but Sandile was hurt by the attack. Blaze leaped into the air and used a flaming punch to throw him at his own ice walls. They shattered, and the chunks of sharp, frozen water tumbled onto him. Having no more forms, Dark Nebula charged at Pikachu. Victini used V-Create, which finished it...

...or so they thought. The darkness surrounding Nebula's eye melted away, leaving it behind. Shadowy arms and legs grew from the sides of the eye, and Nebula Soul **(AN: Made-up boss)** began whipping at the VOS Team.

"Ahahaha! Die!" Suddenly, a tentacle got stuck in the ground, and everyone took advantage of the diversion. Soon, nothing remained of Dark Nebula. A portal appeared, and they jumped into it.

(Scene Change)

The six Axem Rangers lay sprawled across the battlefield, with their golden robot in a smoking heap.

"All aircraft, report!" Fox called.

Falco smirked. "Yeah! That showed 'em!"

"I can see the look on their stupid faces!" Slippy triumphantly laughed.

Peppy taunted. "Hope the junkyard has vacancy!"

Silver, Blaze, Megaman, Team Pokepals, and Team VOS appeared.

Silver shouted. "Sonic! We've got a problem!"

**Authors Note: There 'ya go! When this story is done, I'll upload another one that's full of deleted scenes, Mallow's Psychopath readings, and more! In the meantime, thanks for sticking with me this far!**


	12. Preparing for Adventure

Preparations

**Author's Note: Really can't think of what to say here -_- Just... read it!**

"Let me get this straight," Geno said. "Marx has several helpers that we need to defeat before we fight him?"

Silver nodded. "Correct. Drawcia... Nightmare... Dark Mind... Zero Two... Yin Yarn... and Dark Nebula."

Slippy spoke. "Hey! How about we split into groups to find them! Each group will fight one, then we'll meet up here and go take on Marx!"

"Great idea, Slip!" Fox said. "We'll take Zero Two."

"We can get Yin Yarn!" Teams Pokepals and VOS said.

Tiff nodded. "Kirby, Tuff, and I will get Nightmare."

"Samus, Lucario, Geno, can you guys get Drawcia?" Megaman asked.

Geno nodded. "Sure. Kirby, we'll meet you on the way."

Blaze spoke next. "We've already beaten Dark Nebula, so we'll stay here and direct you to your targets. Another thing, Dark Mind is in another dimension! There's no way we can reach him!"

Mallow snapped his fingers. "Hey! I know someone who can help!"

(Scene Change)

Marx and his helpers sat at the long table again.

"Zero Two, you may enter." Marx called when he knocked on the door.

The fallen angel entered. "Um... I brought a friend who wants to join. Is that okay?"

A shadow entered the room. He had a mess of black hair, a visor that only had one eye staring out of it, a flowing gray cape, and a sword in his hand.

"Greetings, everyone," he said. "The name's Dark Matter."

(Scene Change)

"So, are we all good?" Silver asked. Seeing nods from everyone, he grinned. "Okay, good luck you guys!"

Dark Matter appeared. "Hahaha, apparently you missed one!" He disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Shadow the Hedgehog came from the Assist Trophy room. "Sonic, Silver, and I will handle him. Let's go."

While everyone left, and Mallow went to contact the person to help them fight Dark Mind, Bowser heard Master Hand speak quietly. "Good luck..."

The hand said something else, but Bowser couldn't hear him. Shrugging, the king of the koopas walked back inside.

(Later)

Pichu, Dr. Mario, Roy, and Young Link were outside the Smash Mansion.

Pichu spoke. "So, all in favor of _not _working with the Smithy Gang, say I"

The four chimed out "I" together.

Roy spoke. "Still, I can't believe Mewtwo dumped us here and left! _I _sure don't want to take on Ike!."

Young Link nodded. "Toon Link is more or less just like me... and I'm sure Dr. Mario doesn't want to take on Wario, right?"

The plumber/doctor nodded.

Pichu squealed. "And Red the Pokemon Trainer has _three _pokemon to fight!"

Roy scratched his head. "Maybe we should just ask to rejoin. Let's go."

Soon, Ike was standing with the old smashers. "Okay! Master Hand said you can rejoin us!"

(Meanwhile)

A steel door silently opened in Marx's base. The jester himself flew up to a dark figure. "All is going as planned, sir!"

"Well done, Marx. You've done well. Dispatch your helpers to different locations, then tell those pitiful smashers where your friends went. I'm sure that all eight of you will have a trap ready."

"Roger that, sir." Marx left the room.

"Smithy Gang operative!" The mysterious being called. Mewtwo walked in.

"Tell the gang that they are required here. I need them here immediately."

"Will do, master."

**Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuun! It seems there is something worse than Marx running this operation... and that someone is working with the Smithy Gang! Will Lucario, Geno, and their friends be able to stop them? Who is Mallow going to get? Find out in the next chapter: Dark Mind!  
><strong>


	13. Dark Mind: Evil Thoughts

Dark Mind

**Author's Note:** **If you like Super Mario RPG, you'll _love _this chapter!**

Dark Mind flew through a flaming city, laughing.

"Come on, what's wrong? Too tough for 'ya?" The mirror king knew where he was, of course.

"Here, I thought that Vanda was a strong dimension! What are you waiting for?" There was a flash, then four smaller flashes. A large purple being with yellow wings appeared. There was a large crystal from his waist down.

"Halt! For what are you here?" He spoke in a loud voice.

"I am Dark Mind, ruler of the Mirror World. What authority have you?"

"I am the dark knight of this dimension. My master is the Dark Mage. I am known as... Culex. The four crystals beside me are my servants. Leave, or perish!"

Dark Mind laughed. "Ah... I've heard rumors of you! Very well, I see I'll have to battle you. Very well, prepare to lose!"

Culex nodded. "Mallow told me of your coming here. En guarde!"

Dark Mind formed a large mirror, which shot lasers at Culex. He dodged, and used the Fire Crystal to scorch the mirror, which melted away. He then Threw the Ice Crystal at Dark Mind, which froze him.

"Hahaha, you're mine!" As Culex rushed in to attack, Dark Mind shattered the ice covering him. Forming another mirror, he spawned Dark Meta Knight. The masked shadow flew at the Earth Crystal and slashed at it. It countered with a jagged rock that it used as a sword. Wind Crystal came up behind Dark Meta Knight and blew his mask away. The distraction gave Earth Crystal time to stab the rock through Dark Meta Knight's face. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"AARGH!" Dark Mind called, annoyed. "Take this!"

Four small mirrors formed. They flashed, then chain-like beams of light emerged. They each grabbed a crystal and held it still. Only Culex and Dark Mind were on the battlefield. The Dark Knight of Vanda held both hands out, then charged a Dark Star attack. It sliced one of the chains in half, freeing Fire Crystal, and drove Dark Mind into a wall.

"Hey, you're not that bad! But can you handle this?" Dark Mind's hands became mirrors, and drills formed. He tunneled underground.

"Sorry, but I doubt that's gonna work!" Culex taunted. He looked up to see Dark Mind drilling through a cliff. _What's he up to?_

Culex watched in horror as the cliff began falling, and knew that the entire city would soon be crushed. The Fire Crystal freed the other three, then held up the cliff to prevent it from collapsing. Ice Crystal spoke telepathically. _"Don't worry, sir! We've got this!"_

Culex nodded, then ducked just barely in time to avoid a drill attack from Dark Mind. A flurry of red light flew from his hands, as Culex shouted. "Meteor Storm!"

Dark Mind was knocked backwards. The drills on his hands were replaced with swords. He charged forwards, then sliced the Wind Crystal in half. It shuddered for a moment, then disappeared in a gust of wind. Fire Crystal frantically called to the others. _"Watch out! Don't let go of this cliff!"_

Culex used Flame Stone to destroy the cliff just as Dark Mind cut the Ice Crystal in half. The remaining two crystals flew to Culex and shot at Dark Mind with all they had. The Mirror King was first pummeled by rocks, than smothered in flames. Culex shot Dark Star, and Dark Mind seemed to disintegrate.

"Good job, guys. We did it."

Suddenly, a large orange orb with an eye appeared. They heard Dark Mind's voice coming from it. "Nice try, but it all ends here!"

Several lasers shot from the eye, and one hit Earth Crystal. The blast sailed straight through it, and then it was gone. Only Culex and Fire Crystal were left.

"All right, time to die!" Culex grabbed Fire Crystal and threw him at Dark Mind. It became a fireball in mid-air, and hit Dark Mind squarely in the eye. He finished with Meteor Storm, and Dark Mind was defeated.

(Later)

Mallow stood in the communications room of Smash Mansion, with Culex on-screen. "Thank you! You've been a big help to us!"

Culex saluted. "Farewell!"

The screen clicked off.

(Meanwhile)

Marx reported to his master. "Sir, we've lost Dark Mind now!"

The dark figure spoke. "Hmm... they are stronger than I thought. No matter, even if they beat all of you, which they won't, the Smashers will not defeat me! You are dismissed."

Marx walked into a room where Drawcia and Nightmare were. Drawcia asked. "Marx, who _is _the boss?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I've never seen more than his shadow! Oh well, we'll just have to defeat the Smashers. Let's go."

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 13! Here's the new list of villains:**

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers  
><strong>

**Alive: Marx, Yin Yarn, Drawcia, Nightmare, 02, Dark Matter, Bowyer, Exor, Mewtwo, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, ? (the boss)**

**Escaped: None**

**Bye for now!  
><strong>


	14. Nightmare: The Dream You'll Never Forget

Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's me again, and as I'm typing this, the Super Mario RPG Forest Maze music keeps rerunning in my head! Buuuut, I'm off topic here.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters, in a weird way. Perhaps you'll think the same when you read this? Also, Samus x Lucario, finally!  
><strong>

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were approaching Nightmare's fortress when they saw Geno, Lucario, and Samus.

"Fancy meeting you here! Need help?" Geno called.

Tuff shouted back. "Sure! Come on!"

The six walked into the base and looked around. All they could see was the dark hallway before them.

Tiff spoke somewhat nervously. "Uh... okay, let's go!"

After about a minute, Geno stumbled backwards. "Oof! Hey, something's here! Did I hit a wall?"

Lucario rapped his knuckles on the structure before them. He hit brick.

_Tap tap tap tap._

"Hmm... a dead end."

_Tap tap tap BOOM._

"Hey, that was hollow! I think I found a door!"

Lucario opened it, and the six found themselves facing Nightmare. "Oh! What have we here, I wonder?"

Nightmare looked at each of them. "Ah, Kirby! It's been too long! And you brought your two bratty friends with you! There is also a bounty hunter, a huge doll, and... Why, if it isn't Riolu!"

Everyone looked at Lucario. Riolu was his pre-evolution. Samus wondered to herself. _Wait, he KNOWS __Nightmare?_

"Surely you remember me. We met long ago, do you recall?"

Lucario snarled. "After what you did? I'd never possibly forget!"

Nightmare laughed. "Well, these five do not know of our meeting. I will show them!"

The Aura Pokemon turned white. "NO!" Everyone was thrust into a vortex.

Samus looked around, then saw Lucario sleeping on the floor. Nightmare spoke. "Do you recall our battle, Kirby? I only used a _fraction _of my power. I will now show you what I can REALLY do, and your friend Lucario can be the test dummy! I will draw up a memory from Lucario, and you will see why I know him."

A cloud came out of Lucario's head, and he began to twitch in his sleep. The cloud formed a screen, and a grassy meadow emerged. Then, three figures appeared. There were two Lucario, and a Riolu that even Samus thought looked adorable. She glanced back to the two Lucario. _His parents..._

"Lucario's parents were Star Warriors, much like Kirby here. They knew the secret to beating me, and were going to tell Meta Knight when I showed up." Lucario began to slowly mumble. "No... no..."

In the memory, Nightmare appeared in front of the family. The two Lucario jumped at him.

_Snap._

_Crunch._

And then there were two dead bodies lying next to the Riolu, a look of shock and horror on his face. Lucario was thrashing around in his sleep. "No! No! NO!"

Nightmare looked at the Riolu and smirked. "See 'ya around, kid." He disappeared. Riolu buried his face against his mother's side, crying.

Tiff couldn't watch any more, and pulled out the Warp Star. "Kirby! Suck it up!" She cried, throwing it to him.

The Warp Star spun wildly, then a trail of red and white came from behind it. It became the Star Rod, and landed in Kirby's hand.

"Impressive, Kirby! But I've become stronger sense we last met. Prepare to battle, and prepare to die!"

Nightmare shot blue stars from his hands. Geno jumped and deflected the attack. Kirby shot gold stars at Nightmare. They sent him reeling. He opened his cape, and a flurry of blue stars came at the group. Samus turned into Morph Ball and rolled at Nightmare. She transformed back into her usual armor and delivered a Super Missile to his face. "Ugh.. not bad. Take this!"

A large laser shot from his cape, and Kirby was knocked backwards. "What's wrong? Star Rod not working? Heh, I'm just warming up!"

More stars flew from his hands. Samus was hit and landed next to Lucario's sleeping form. She shook his body in an attempt to wake him up. Relief coursed through her when he did. "Huh? What happened?"

Kirby shot another star at Nightmare. He dodged it, but Kirby hit him with a bigger star, then Geno shot the Star Gun at him.

"This isn't good... I'm out of here!" Nightmare disappeared, and the vortex with him. Everyone left.

(Later)

Samus found Lucario sitting with his legs hanging over a cliff, looking at the sky. She sat next to him. Lucario glanced at her, then sighed.

"You saw that, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm really sorry."

"I just can't believe he got away. I thought I'd get my revenge on him."

Samus nodded. "I know. It really hurts when the one you hate gets away." As she said that, the thought of Ridley.

"You've experienced that before?" Lucario asked, confused.

"All too often."

Lucario shook his head. "Well, at least you had a normal childhood that didn't have a huge hole in it..."

Samus looked at him. "No, I had the same beginning. I lost my parents too."

"Did you? We _do _have a lot in common. But... that's not the end of it... Samus, have you ever felt particularly strong feelings for anyone?"

"You mean like love? Um... no."

Lucario smiled sadly. "I have. I had a mate once... a beautiful one... she was everything to me... but Nightmare came back, and took her life away as well... he took all my loved ones away... You'd figure by now I would have either gone crazy or else committed suicide. Yet I held on with hope. Hope... that things would get better."

Samus asked. "Lucario, what was your mate's name?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Arya. She looked much like me, but I have orange eyes. Her's were a lovely shade of green. This is strange, but you kind of remind me of her."

Samus was shocked. "I... do?" They both blushed.

"Yes. Hey, Samus... I have something to tell you... something I've wanted to say for a while..." Their faces were inches apart.

"Don't say it... I know. And..." She moved closer. "I do too."

And then Lucario kissed her. Samus's eyes closed, then flew open when she felt the surge of energy from his aura. The power was incredible, and Samus felt strangely protected, as if nothing could hurt her.

Lucario pulled away and smiled. "So, you really do remind me of Arya."

**Author's Note: Aaand, that's the end of this chapter!**

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers**

**Alive: Drawcia, Dark Matter, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Mewtwo, Yin-Yarn, 02, Marx, ?**

**Escaped: Nightmare**

**See 'ya next chapter!**


	15. Zero Two: A Demonic Angel?

Zero Two

**Author's Note: Uh... dunno what to say here.**

The _Great Fox _soared through an alternate dimension. All around them, the sky was a void of red and black. It was eerily quiet.

R.O.B. 64 called to Team Star Fox. **"Danger. Four aircraft quickly approaching."**

Fox was confused. "Huh? Who could that be? Waaait a second..."

The communications screen flashed on. "Oh, Staaaaaar Fooooox!" Wolf O'Donnel said in a singsong voice.

Pigma Dengar appeared. "I'll kill you once and for all!"

Leon Powalski showed up. "Try taking on the new Wolfen 3!"

Andrew Oikonny appeared next. "We're not letting you reach Zero Two!"

Falco shook his head. "Aaargh! Not now!" They all ran to the Arwings and took off.

Slippy appeared on the communications screen. "Uh... guys? Look at their ships!"

The new Wolfen looked exactly like the Arwings, only they were red, sported the Star Wolf emblem, had bomb cannons as well as Hyper Lasers, and were much faster.

Andrew laughed. "You can't beat us- AAAAAGH!" He was shot down by Falco.

"Heh. Better ship, and _still_ you can't last long!"

Wolf swerved around Slippy, then U-Turned so he was right behind him.

"Whoa! Help me!" Slippy called frantically.

Falco turned. "I've got it. Hang on, Slippy!"

The communications screen flashed again, and everyone heard the familiar voice of Captain William Gray, one of Fox's childhood friends.

"Hey guys. Need a hand?"

Fox's face lit up. "Bill!"

The bulldog grinned. "That's not all. I brought friends!"

About twenty more ships appeared. "Husky Unit, Bulldog Unit, assist Team Star Fox! Fox, you guys go on ahead. We'll take Star Wolf!"

Fox nodded. "Careful, Bill. Don't underestimate them."

(Later)

Star Fox flew through the warp, and something beeped on their scanners.

"Something big closing in fast! Drop altitude!" Peppy shouted.

Everyone nosedived to avoid a humongous white orb. It sprouted wings,a halo, and a red eye. Zero Two spoke in a ghostly voice.

"You won't get past! Lord Marx is counting on me to defeat you!"

He shot large energy balls at Slippy. They missed, but exploded.

"Aack! Watch out for those! Data analysis complete! Here it comes."

Fox looked at his scanner, which now showed Zero Two's life force.

Peppy shouted at them. "Try shooting it's eye!"

The four aimed their lasers at it, then fired. Zero Two spun backwards, then faced down. They all could see the halo.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" They did, then he flipped upside down. A large, cactus-like object sprouted.

"There's his weak point! Fire!" Fox commanded.

For once they actually hurt him. Zero Two got back up and shot numerous blob-like spheres. One engulfed Falco's Arwing.

"Shoot! What is this?"

Several lasers from behind freed Falco. Fox turned to see Bill and four of his ships approaching.

"Let's get 'em! All units report!"

"Bulldog Two ready."

"Husky Five ready."

"Husky Nine ready."

"Bulldog Six ready."

The nine aircraft began firing at Zero Two's eye. He countered with the explosive energy balls. None of them hit a target.

Fox fired a charge shot at the eye, which made him flip over to the halo again. This time, it shot a large laser that struck one of Bill's wingmen.

"Help! One of my wings is down!" He called frantically.

"Bulldog six, get outta here!" Bill shouted back.

As the damaged ship pulled away, everyone fired at the halo. Again, the cactus emerged. However, it shot thorns from it. One hit the retreating ship. The pilot screamed as his ship disappeared in a large fireball.

Star Fox launched Smart Bombs **(A/N: Why are they called that? Help me out here, readers!)** at the cactus. It was blown clear off. Zero Two flipped back around, shooting the large blobs in the process. Slippy, Fox, and one of Bill's ships.

"Hey! Help us out here!" Fox's Arwing actually began to slowly dissolve. Slippy was no different. Peppy shot Fox and Slippy out. The other pilot wasn't so lucky. His craft melted away, leaving him stuck in the bubble. A large laser knocked Zero Two backwards. It was the _Great Fox_! Bill freed his wingman, then he (the wingman) climbed aboard the large ship. R.O.B. 64 continued firing at Zero Two. The halo was shot off, and the fallen angel turned from white to red.

"Aaargh! You'll pay for that! Take THIS!"

Zero Two's eye flashed several colors, then shot black lasers. One took off Bill's right wing.

"Uh oh! Not good!" His ship began to lose stability from the damage. Bill fought to control his ship as it did a nosedive and spiraled downwards. He pulled up and kept firing at the eye. Another laser took off his right wing, then a third one finished him.

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Bill screamed as his ship exploded.

Fox turned white. "BILL! NO!"

He then concentrated all his fire on Zero Two, and none of his lasers missed the eye. None of the others had ever seen him this furious.

"Ugh... I'm done for... but you'll come with me!"

Fox spoke quietly to the others. As he began, he silently started to cry.

"All aircraft... break away."

All the ships hurriedly turned around as Zero Two exploded.

"All aircraft report..."

Peppy spoke first. "Fox... I'm sorry."

"Bill..." Slippy sighed.

Even Falco looked shaken. "Gee... never thought he'd go that way..."

Bill's wingman spoke. "Fallen pilot... I salute you."

From the _Great Fox_, the other dog bowed his head. "I can't believe it..."

R.O.B. 64 appeared on the communications screen. **"Mission complete. Nice work."**

As they left, Slippy looked behind him. He noticed purple specks eating away at the sides of the dimension. Shrugging, he turned back around and landed in the _Great Fox._

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Hmm... purple specks? Where have we seen those before?**

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02  
><strong>

**Alive: Drawcia, Dark Matter, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Mewtwo, Yin-Yarn, Marx, ?**

**Escaped: Nightmare**

**Next Chapter: You pick who they should fight next! PM me with your vote. On Friday, December 9th, I'll count 'em up!**

** You can choose anyone still alive, including Nightmare. (Note: The Smithy Gang will be fought as a whole chapter!)**

**Bye! -_MetroidMan101_**

**UPDATE: NO MORE VOTES WILL BE ALLOWED  
><strong>


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** **Hey gang, it's me again. I've got bad news, too. Due to a certain family emergency (not going into details), I won't be posting the next chapter for a while. The voting contest will continue until I can post again, which I hope to be able to do before New Year's day. Sorry to keep you waiting...**

**But since you've been awesome for reading and reviewing this, I'll let you know that I'm not abandoning this story! Check back sometime after Christmas to see if I posted the new chapter.**

**Thanks for your time.**

**_-MetroidMan101_**

**ATTENTION: Yin-Yarn got the most votes. I won't count any more. See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	17. Yin Yarn: Sock It To 'Em!

Yin-Yarn

**Author's Note: Helllooooo everybody! I've finally got time to post this chapter up, so sorry to keep you waiting!**

**As you may have guessed, Yin-Yarn got the most votes, so ****our heroes will be fighting him next.  
><strong>

**Let's get started, and to quote Coli Chibi:**

**Roll film!**

As Pokepals and VOS silently walked towards Yin-Yarn's fortress, Chimchar looked down, then turned white.

"Uh... g-guys? What's happening?"

The other five Pokemon looked at themselves, with the exact same reaction. Their bodies had suddenly became yarn **(****AN: Kirby's Epic Yarn reference!)**.

Sandile tried dropping a joke. "Ugh... what kind of water were they serving at Smash Mansion? It's going right trough me!"

**(****AN: Don't get it? Sucks for you. Okay, I'll stop interrupting)**

"I think he's screwing with us by turning us into yarn, like him! Can we still attack?" Asked Oshawott.

Everyone else tried this, and succeeded. Pleased grins spread across their faces. They turned around, and their expressions went from satisfied to shocked. Looming above them was Yin-Yarn's fortress.

Pikachu gulped. "Uh... okay, let's go!" There was an obvious uncertainty to his voice. As the two teams walked inside, the felt walls began peeling away. Once they had come off, the Pokemon were staring at the largest thing they had ever seen.

"Is that... him?" Piplup stared directly into Yin-Yarn's face. He matched Kirby's description, but was about thirty times bigger.

"Hehehehe! Why did you bother coming here? Lord Marx won't be defeated by puny scrubs like you! I think I'll SOCK IT TO 'YA NOW!" A white sock around his neck inhaled the two teams. They reappeared in a vast void of red. A floor appeared beneath them, then several trees, then rocks, until a forest surrounded the Pokemon.

"This isn't good! I think we're like prey for him!" Chimchar was right when Yin-Yarn towered above them. He had a harpoon cannon in his hand... and it wasn't made of yarn.

Victini shouted. "Ack! Run for it!"

Pikachu about-faced and ran as fast as he could. He ducked just as a harpoon flew above his head and snapped a tree in half. Looking toward Chimchar and Piplup, he called. "Split up! He can't chase all of us!"

Chimchar nodded, then told VOS to do so, as well. The six Pokemon branched apart in their own directions.

"Heh, you can run, but you can't hide!" Yin-Yarn split into six clones, then searched for the two teams.

Victini jumped into a cave when he heard one coming. As it passed, the clone rushed towards Sandile, he buried his way underground. It smashed into the dirt before flying away. Victini glanced out and saw Piplup running like a madman. He quickly grabbed him and dragged Piplup into the cave. As the surprised penguin looked up, he sighed in relief.

"Don't... ever... do... that... again..." He panted.

Victini chuckled. "Sorry. It seemed you needed help!"

"Thanks anyway, but where are the others?"

Sandile popped up out of the dirt, causing Piplup and Victini to scream. One of the clones heard them, and headed towards the cave.

"Quick! This way!" Sandile quickly made his tunnel bigger, and the three crawled through it.

_"Where could Chimchar and Pikachu be?"_ Piplup worriedly thought to himself.

(Scene Change)

Oshawott ran madly for a small bush. He jumped into it and watched two clones fly past him. He thought he was safe until the bush disappeared in a flash of purple specks. The clones saw him, and charged. Oshawott's eyes widened and he screamed as they caught him.

(Scene Change)

Pikachu and Chimchar were running alongside each other when they heard Oshawott screaming.

"L-let's go help!" Chimchar stammered.

The two about-faced to see a clone in front of them.

"Come on, Chimchar! We can take him!"

Pikachu ran straight at the clone and used Volt Tackle. Chimchar followed up with Fury Swipes. The clone flew backwards and hit the ground headfirst. The yarn that formed its body unraveled, then came back together.

"That's not good! We have to beat them all at once!"

Chimchar got an idea. "Hey, ugly! I'm over here!" He taunted.

The clone chased Chimchar in a rage. They passed two more, then the other three. As the six circled Chimchar, Victini jumped out of Sandile's tunnel and used V-Create.

"Yeah! That got 'em!" Chimchar cheered as the clones unraveled.

They did come back together, but fused to once again form Yin-Yarn. He was holding Oshawott in one of his enormous hands. The Pokemon was tied up and knocked out.

"Hehehe! Can you risk hurting me without hurting your friend?"

Piplup's eyes trailed to a nearby tree that was disappearing. Purple specks floated away from it at a fast rate.

"Ahahaha-huh?" The same specks were eating away at Yin-Yarn himself! "Lord Marx... your plan... is working!"

The sorcerer struggled to free himself, but couldn't escape. He screamed and dropped Oshawott as he disappeared. Piplup caught the falling Pokemon and untied him.

"Oog... what happened? Did we win?"

Sandile scratched his head. "Sorta. He said that Marx's plan was working. I guess it backfired a little."

Pikachu froze. "Guys! Over there!"

The rest of the "forest" was disappearing.

"Let's get outta here!"

(End of Chapter)

**Author's Note: Marx's plan is working! Although, with the boss this really shouldn't be called _MARX'S Mad Plan, _but whatever.**

**Pop quiz: What two entities did Marx make fight?**

**Next Time: Yin-Yarn, part two! Will the two teams escape?**

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn  
><strong>

**Alive: Drawcia, Dark Matter, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Mewtwo, Marx, ?**

**Escaped: Nightmare**

**See 'ya!  
><strong>


	18. Smithy Gang: The Armory

The Smithy Gang

**Author's Note: I... finally... got... time... to finish... a new... CHAPTER! I sadly hit writer's block for Yin-Yarn Part 2, so onto the Smithy Gang!  
><strong>

(Smash Mansion)

Alarms flashed throughout the hallways. Master Hand flew to the main entrance, where R.O.B. was on lookout duty.

"What's going on?" The hand asked.

The Robotic Operating Buddy glanced at Master Hand. **"Sir, there appears to be four figures headed for us."**

Mallow ran outside. "Hey, it's them again! The Axem Rangers were serving that guy in the front!"

Blaze and Megaman followed. As they stepped out, arrows rained down on the five. One bounced off R.O.B.'s head, one barely missed Master Hand, Mallow used his Cymbals to deflect one, and Megaman shot one away.

"Get inside!" Master Hand ordered.

Blaze turned to run, but an arrow struck her shoulder. It somehow paralyzed the rest of her, and she was stuck like that.

In the distance, Smithy looked towards Bowyer. "Good shot! Let's go!"

The giant bow sniggered and pulled out another arrow. "When I hit a mark, that target LOCKED!"** (A/N: Yes, that's how he speaks)**

Megaman ran alongside Master Hand. "So, whats the plan?"

"We need help!" The hand went to the P.A. System.

"ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE FOYER IMMEDIATELY! WE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!"

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Fox arrived first.

"What's going on?" Peach asked.

Mallow ran up. "The Smithy Gang is back! They're coming right now!"

Bowser sighed. "Why doesn't anyone ever give up?" He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Let's go!"

Kirby came flying out on Warp Star and circled the Smithy Gang leaders.

"Bah! How annoying! Yardovich, get 'em!" Smithy commanded.

Yardovich thrust with his spear and barely missed Kirby. The Star Warrior used this opening to inhale the weapon and become Spear Kirby.** (A/N: Anybody play Kirby's Return to Dream Land?)**

"Grrrr... you little pink blob! You'll pay for that!"

Kirby waved his spear tauntingly, then flew away.

Master Hand turned to Crazy Hand. "Call out the R.O.B. Squad! They can stall them for a while!"

The left hand floated off. Ness, Falco, Link, and Pikachu ran in. "Alright, we're ready, sir!" Link said.

"Right. Ness, take this!" A Smash Ball floated down. Ness grabbed it, ran outside, and let loose.

"PK... Staaaarstooooorm!" The Smithy Gang was showered with shooting stars.

"Yeah! How did you like _that_? Haha!" Ness laughed to himself until another of Bowyer's arrows hit him. The boy was frozen in that position, but with his eyes wide in shock.

The R.O.B. Squad finally showed up, and charged at the Smithy Gang, firing countless lasers at them. A large shadow appeared where several of them stood, and Exor landed, crushing six out of the fifty R.O.B.s.

"KNEEL BEFORE US!" The sword shouted.

Link's mouth fell open, Falco stepped backwards, and Pikachu fainted. Exor used Dark Star to throw it at Smash Mansion.

"Hit the deck!" Master Hand ordered.

Everyone dove to the floor as the Dark Star crashed into the roof. It began crumbling around them. Soon, a large chunk of it came down. When the dust cleared, Link staggered to his feet.

"Ugh... that hurt. Is everyone okay?" Link saw something sparking under the chunk of the ceiling. "Megaman!"

Smithy crushed a R.O.B. with his hammer. "This is pathetic! I guess it's time to end this... Exor! Let him out!"

Exor opened his mouth, and Mewtwo floated out. The R.O.B. Squad captain saw him first. **"Fire!"**

Mewtwo used his powers to deflect the lasers. A few R.O.B.s were destroyed. The captain knew they wouldn't last long out there.

"Fall back! Fall back!" As the few remaining R.O.B.s retreated, Mack used Flame Wall. Only the captain survived the attack.

"Well, so much for that... Any bright ideas?" Bowser asked.

Pit, Roy, Pichu, Toon and Young Link, and Dr. Mario arrived.

Pichu squealed. "Mewtwo! It's us!"

"Do you think I don't know that? Now, we'll leave after one thing."

Fox looked at him. "Alright, what?"

"I wish... to battle Lucario! Where is he?"

Mallow laughed. "Well, you're too late! He left quite a while ago!"

"What? I'm going after him. Smithy, clean up here!"

The blacksmith nodded. "Right. Mack, Yardovich, on me! Bowyer, shoot 'em from here! Exor, hold fire while we're in there. Everyone ready? They're going down! Time to avenge the Axem Rangers!"

The two R.O.B.s (the captain and the smasher) looked at each other and nodded. **"It seems we have one last resort. Let's use it."** Both robots ran into the storage room.

"Where are they going? Fox asked.

His answer came when the two R.O.B.s appeared behind Bowyer and Exor. Master Hand thought they would use a Smash Ball, but was shocked to see them holding a Subspace Bomb.

"What? They can't be serious!"

The captain looked towards Exor and Bowyer, who were unaware of their presence. **"The least this can do is destroy those two. Activating in 3... 2... 1..."**

A few moments later, a large purple explosion engulfed Exor and Bowyer. "Gaaaaaaaaah!"

Mallow was bewildered. "What just happened?"

Link looked at the cloud prince. "Those two R.O.B.s destroyed themselves to take down two of the enemies."

Roy spoke up. "The other three are still coming! Let's hurry up and take 'em out!"

Peach nodded. "Right. With Bowyer down, we can go out there!"

Tiff and Tuff arrived, then whispered something to Kirby. He beamed, then grabbed a Smash Ball. Kirby flew towards the remaining enemies and became Cook Kirby. Yardovich was sucked into the pot, melted, stirred up, then shot at Smithy and Mack.

Mack shouted. "Sir! They're beating us one after another! What'll we do?" Mack barely finished speaking before Pikachu rammed into him with Volt Tackle. There was a flash, then a pile of scrap metal surrounded the Mouse Pokemon.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu taunted.

"Stupid little rodent! I'm not joking around _now_!"

**(Author's Note: And now, the most random assist ever!)**

The ground beneath Smithy shook violently. "Guh? What's going on?"

It burst in a cloud of dust, and Rayquaza came flying through. The Pokemon fired Dragon Pulse at Smithy. Everyone heard an explosion, and that was the end of it. Rayquaza roared triumphantly, then flew away.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: ****Again, sorry for making you wait. I'm currently working on TWO new chapters now, so please be patient!**

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn**, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy**  
><strong>

**Alive: Drawcia, Dark Matter, Marx, ?**

**Escaped: Nightmare, Mewtwo  
><strong>


	19. Dark Matter: The Head Knight

**Author's Note: It's coming down to the final stretch, so here's the battle against Dark Matter! But first, let's check in on Marx and his crew.**

(_Marx's Fortress_)

Nightmare entered the boss' room. With no lights on, he couldn't see two feet in front of him.

"Sir? You called for me?"

Nightmare saw the boss' eyes. They glowed red... in anger. The lights clicked on, and Nightmare gasped when he saw who the boss was.

"No!" There was a flash, a thud, and Nightmare was dead. The lights snapped off.

"Pity... what a waste of talent. Too bad he failed. Well, what can you do?"

(_Meanwhile)_

Marx and Dark Matter stood talking.

"You're going to take on those three hedgehogs?" Marx asked.

"Of course. I'll defeat them easily."

Marx sighed. "While in no way do I doubt your abilities, everyone else said that, and look what happened!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Dark Matter left the room.

Drawcia floated in. "So... he's off to his doom, too?"

Marx nodded. "Afraid so. I hope he'll come back alive."

"I'm sure he will. Even if he doesn't, I believe your plan is working."

The jester chuckled. "Ah, Drawcia. You're always optimistic. Well, that's why I like you."

Drawcia floated to his side and curled her fingers around his. "Me too."

(_Later_)

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were outside Dark Matter's fortress.

Sonic spoke to break the silence. "Hmm... is this _really _where we had to come? It reminds me of Eggman, only with less effort!"

The gates flew open.

"Cool! Let's go!"

At the very moment the hedgehogs set foot in the base, the doors disappeared, and they were left floating in empty black space. Dark Matter appeared before them.

"Well, for the fastest things alive, it sure took you long enough to get here. But honestly, do you hedgehogs of the past..." Dark Matter looked at Shadow, "The present..." Sonic fell under his gaze, "And the future..." He turned to Silver, "honestly think you stand a chance against ME?"

Silver scowled. "Says the guy who doesn't even give us a floor to stand on!"

Dark Matter shrugged. "I suppose so. I fight firm but fair, so here!"

The three found themselves standing on a large Chess Board. The side they were on was empty, but on Dark Matter's side, there was a gauntlet of black pieces.

"En guarde!" Dark Matter drew his sword.

The pieces surrounded the board like a barrier. Silver jumped at Dark Matter, only to be knocked away by a Pawn. Shadow tried his luck, and dodged the Pawns as they came at him. But, the erratic-moving Knight hit him back down. Sonic tried attacking. He outran the Pawns and jumped off a Knight's head to finally land a hit on Dark Matter.

"Hmm... amusing..."

The enemy charged at the hedgehogs with his sword held out like a lance. They narrowly avoided the attack to counter and knock Dark Matter into the floor. He got up and launched several energy orbs from his eye at them. Shadow and Sonic were thrown backwards by one, and Silver kicked one back at Dark Matter, which seemed to do an enormous amount of damage.

"Hey, guys! Use his attacks against him!"

"Ugh... this isn't looking good... all Pawns, forward!"

On command, the eight pieces charged at the hedgehogs. Thinking fast and acting faster, Shadow used Chaos Control to stop them in their tracks. He then jumped off one's head to land a fourth blow on Dark Matter.

Sonic laughed. "Hey! Where's the challenge?"

Their foe got up and charged again at them. Sonic Spindashed and rammed into him.

"I take it back, Eggman DOES try harder!"

"Who said I was trying? I'm just playing for time until... here it is!"

The spell from Dialga and Palkia was tearing apart the battlefield. When it had completely disappeared, all the pieces and the hedgehogs fell. Dark Matter swooped down after them.

**(Author's Note: I've always wanted to write a midair battle!)**

One of the Bishop pieces attacked Silver. He was thrown into the King piece when he got another idea. Recalling the rules of this game, he shouted to his friends.

"Focus your attacks on this!" The hedgehog shouted, looking at the King.

"Good idea!" They called back.

Sonic Spindashed into the King, Shadow used Chaos Control to keep it from moving, and Silver shot Chaos Spear through the piece. It shattered into several thousand shards of stone. Silver's plan had worked, for Dark Matter clutched his chest and screamed in pain.

"Guess he had some kind of shield in the King!"

The rest of the pieces shattered after the King. Dark Matter glared at the hedgehogs while breathing raggedly.

"Ugh... (cough cough) I'm... done for..."

Sonic looked towards Shadow. "Shad! Stop our fall!"

"Chaos Control!" The four were suspended in midair.

"I think... we should help him." Sonic said.

"Sonic, have you gone insane?" Silver shouted.

Ignoring him, Sonic approached Dark Matter.

"Do you need help?"

"Quiet! I do not need your pity! I... am... not... a child. I need... no mercy. Just... (cough cough) finish me..."

Sonic shook his head. "No. We'll take you to the Smash Mansion. They'll help you."

Dark Matter grimaced in pain. "Beware... the commander..."

Shadow smirked. "You mean Marx? We'll kill him easily."

"No... someone else... His name... is..."

A flash of light appeared in front of Dark Matter. The hedgehogs couldn't see what it was, but the light was blinding. An eerie yet familiar voice came from it.

"Far enough, Matter." There was another flash, and Dark Matter was gone.

Sonic hung his head. "Let's go. Let's leave this place."

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Oooh, spooky! Forget about the two chapters at once, this chapter took long enough. Sorry!**

**(Enemy List)  
><strong>

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn**, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Nightmare, Matter**  
><strong>

**Alive: Drawcia, Marx, ?**

**Escaped:**** Mewtwo**

**In other news, the next chapter willbe Drawcia! So... I'll see 'ya then!  
><strong>


	20. Drawcia: The Dark Sorceress

Drawcia

**Author's Note: I'm almost SURE that you'll hate me dearly after this chapter... I'm forcing myself to continue typing!**

(_Marx's Fortress_)

Marx and Mewtwo stood in the boss' room.

"What? Dark Matter failed, too?"

"I'm afraid so, Marx. It seems we've run out of fighters." The Boss answered.

Mewtwo spoke up. "Not quite. Other than Marx, there is one more..."

Marx's eyes widened. "No! Not Drawcia! I'll go instead!"

The Boss sat silently for a moment, still surrounded by shadow so the two could not see him. "Marx, you know how important you are to this operation. It would crumble to pieces if you were to fall in battle."

The jester shook his head. "You're not sending Drawcia! I... I won't let you!"

Mewtwo stepped back. "You are questioning the Boss' authority?"

"If that's the case... then yes."

The Boss growled. "Very well. Let's play_ Death by Smashers_!"

There was a flash, and Marx found himself outside the Smash Mansion. He was very dazed, but became frightened when he saw Bowser and Master Hand coming toward him. That was all he remembered before blacking out.

(_Back at Marx's Fortress_)

"Mewtwo, It seems that the Traitor is at their mercy now. Tell Drawcia to prepare for battle."

The Pokemon nodded, then left the room.

As the Boss watched, he sighed to himself. "With my luck, I'll have to defeat the Smashers myself."

(_Later, at the_ _Smash Mansion_)

_Ugh... Where am I?_

Marx heard faint voices.

"Are you _crazy_? You brought Marx inside?"

"He was hurt, Blaze. Give it a rest!"

Marx's eyes flew open, and he sat bolt upright.

"Where's Drawcia?"

Crazy Hand answered. "If I'm not mistaken, three of us have already taken her down."

"Oh no... please, _please _tell them not to kill her! I'll do anything. I'll... I'll even tell you who the boss is!"

Lucario and Samus came in through the door, defeated looks on their faces.

"Mission accomplished, but..."

**(Author's Note: Get your guns and prepare to shoot me now!)**

Samus finished Lucario's sentence. "Geno didn't make it."

Marx looked at them. "Did... you kill..."

"Not us. Geno took Drawcia down with him."

The jester hung his head.

"Here's what happened..."

(_Earlier, Drawcia's Base_)

Samus, Geno, and Lucario approached the large structure before them. All at once, they charged through the door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Geno called.

They appeared to be in an abandoned house. The three did not have to look far, as Drawcia sat in a chair, drawing something.

"Well... you've arrived. Let's get this over with. Can you attack what you can't see?"

Drawcia got up and pulled out the Chaos Emerald that Marx had given her so long ago. It flashed, then turned the sorceress invisible.

"What the hell-" Lucario began before getting struck by something large.

"Why would I use projectile attacks? You'd be able to see me!" Drawcia's voice came from just about everywhere.

Samus thought rapidly for a solution. Finding one, she called to Lucario.

"Use your aura to find her!"

The Pokemon closed his eyes and focused. A blue shadow marked Drawcia's position... right behind Geno.

"Geno, hit the deck!"

The doll threw himself to the floor to avoid the invisible attack that flew over his head. Rotating his arms, he shot above him. That seemed to land a hit on the sorceress.

"Heh, you're smart. _Now _avoid _this_!"

The chairs in the room flew into the air and sped at Samus. Lucario jumped in front of her and deflected them all. From behind, Samus shot a Super Missile at the cluster of remaining floating objects. The force of the attack was strong enough to make Drawcia visible again.

"That's it! Time for Plan B!"

Drawcia telepathically grabbed the book she was drawing in. She finished the picture, then somehow brought it to life **(A/N: Oh no, she's a Scribblenaut! OK, I'll stop)**. Vines sprung up around the room.

"I wasn't just drawing for fun, I was planning ahead!"

The vines tried ensnaring the three Smashers. Lucario used Metal Claw to slice them in half. Drawcia drew something else and cackled manically. A tornado sprung out of the book and sucked in Geno. Samus shot the book out of Drawcia's hands, which freed Geno. As the book went flying, a page tore out and stayed in the sorceress' hands.

"Hmm... Didn't think I'd use this..."

A bomb appeared from the page. All the exits closed.

"I'm outta here! Happy blastoff!"

Drawcia tried to fly away, but Geno grabbed her and dragged the foe back down. He pinned her arms behind her back as Samus blew open an escape route.

"Geno! Let's get outta here!" Lucario called while Samus ran to get her ship ready.

"You go! Oh, and take this!" The doll threw the Chaos Emerald to him.

"Geno..."

"One more thing... Don't ever give up on Samus."

Lucario ran out of the base. As the bomb exploded, he thought he saw Geno's eyes flash. Climbing aboard Samus' ship, he sat down with his head hung low.

"Samus... he's gone."

She sat next to him and sighed.

"There's something else taken from me... First my parents, then my mate, and now my friend!"

Samus wrapped her arms around him.

"At least I still have... you."

He kissed her lightly, then fell asleep, exhausted from the fight.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Well, Geno is dead. I just finished my prayers, so you can kill me now.**

**(Enemy List)  
><strong>

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn**, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Nightmare, Matter, Drawcia**  
><strong>

**Alive: Marx, ?**

**Escaped:**** Mewtwo**

**Next Chapter:**

**Our heroes search for things that can help them in their journey! All the enemies have been defeated, so it's time to prepare!  
><strong>


	21. Get the Emeralds!

Get the Emeralds!

**Author's Note: Hello again! After Geno's death in the previous chapter, everyone is just about ready. HOWEVER, they'll need the Chaos Emeralds. As a gift to one of my readers, the Squeaks (Kirby: Squeak Squad) will find the Emeralds for Master Hand!**

**(_Smash Mansion_)**

Ganondorf looked upwards at the ship that pulled down to the ground. The boarding hatch opened, and four large mice stepped out.

"You are who Master Hand called for?" He asked, sticking out a hand.

The presumed leader of the four shook it. He was a gray mouse with a red hat and cape. "I'm Daroach. We're known as the Squeak Squad. These three are my team."

He pointed to a yellow mouse with sunglasses and a red scarf. "This is Spinni. He's the fastest of us."

Daroach's gaze fell to an enormous blue mouse wearing a bandana and an eye patch. "Storo here has gotten out of a great many situations."

The last mouse was tiny and sky blue, with pink glasses and a green mustache, riding in a UFO. He looked the most bizarre. "No team would be complete without a genius, leading me to introduce Doc."

"I am Ganondorf. If you wish to see Master Hand, follow me."

**Mushroom Hill Zone (_Sonic and Knuckles_)**

"Where the hell are we?" Spinni was growing impatient.

Doc looked towards him. "That blue hedgehog called this place 'Mushroom Hill'. There's supposedly a Chaos Emerald here."

Spinni got an idea. "Why not just keep them for ourselves?"

Daroach glanced back at them. "We don't even know how to use them. Besides, Master Hand promised a large reward."

"So? We're TREASURE hunters, not BOUNTY hunters! We look for things without payment!"

Storo frowned. "Just shut up and keep going. Doc, what's the radar saying?"

"We're in close proximity to our target. Approximately 100 yards away."

"Huh?"

Spinni rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "He means it's close by, dunce."

"Hey!"

Daroach sighed. "GIRLS, will you PLEASE have your catfight later? Hey, what's this?"

The Squeak Squad stood before a golden mushroom surrounded by other fungi.

"The signal stops here..." Doc began.

Daroach finished for him. "Then this must be it! Spinni, if you will?"

The yellow mouse stepped forward and sliced open the mushroom with his claws. A shining, yellow gem emerged.

"Heh. Too easy!" Spinni grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

**Seaside Hill Zone (_Sonic Heroes_)_  
><em>**

"Y'know, this place ain't bad!" Storo said.

Spinni whistled to himself. "Maybe we should come here again!"

Doc checked the radar. "Ah, there's something interesting here. It's an old, abandoned palace. The signals coming from there."

"Really? Then let's get moving!"

The four mice arrived at the Seaside Palace relatively quickly.

"Mmm, this place just REEKS of treasure!" Spinni said excitedly.

Storo approached the door. "Locked. Stand back, boys!"

He took out his hammer and smashed the gate down. That proved unwise when a rumble came from the structure.

"Storo, this place will come down if you do that again!"

"Sorry..."

Doc looked at the radar again. "Seems like this place has been abandoned for years. There are no functional traps."

Daroach nodded. "Remember, we're only here for the Chaos Emerald. No looting, Spinni!"

The yellow mouse looked shamefully at the ground.

"All right, let's go!"

Spinni stepped into the palace cautiously. "Doc, exactly where is the emerald?"

"Hmm... hard to say. It appears to be somewhere in the deepest part of this place."

Storo jumped. "What? This place is huge! It'll take DAYS to find it!"

Spinni glared at him. "Well, we ain't getting anywhere at this rate! Let's get movi- AAAAAAAGH!"

When the mouse stepped forward, a weak part of the floor crumbled beneath him. Doc stared down the hole.

"Spinni! You okay?"

An angry voice shouted back up. "You're a genius! What the hell do _you _think? Hmm? What have we got here?"

The remaining mice saw a blue flash come from the pit.

"Hey! I found the emerald!" Spinni called triumphantly.

**Chemical Plant Zone (_Sonic the Hedgehog 2_)**

"Ooog... I think I'm gonna hurl..." Storo was turning from his usual blue to a deep green color.

Spinni rolled his eyes. "Man up, sissy. Doc, where's the emerald?"

"It's... oh, shoot. Our target is under (gulp) there." He was pointing to the dark purple liquid that filled most of the zone.

Spinni looked down. "It's impossible to see through this puke. How are we gonna find something the size of Doc?"

Daroach glanced around. "Easy. If we can drain the muck, we can find the emerald."

"Won't it just be sucked away with the liquid?"

Doc scratched his head. "It's a risk we'll have to take, but I know exactly where the emerald is. The switch is up there. Someone turn on the drainage, and I'll grab the emerald."

Storo jumped to the lever and pulled it down. The poisonous liquid formed a whirlpool as it went down the drain. A light blue object stood out from the Mega Muck **(A/N: Actual name!)**. Doc flew towards it and retracted his saucer's claw.

"Got it! That's three down, three to go!

**City Escape Zone (_Sonic Adventure 2_)**

"Run!"

The Squeak Squad fled from countless robots and a large truck. Spinni clutched the silver emerald tightly, for if he dropped it, there was no going back for it.

"Someone tell me WHY these morons are chasing us!" Storo shouted.

Daroach looked at him. "We stole the emerald from them!"

"Shouldn't we tell them that we need it?"

Spinni called back sarcastically. "If _you _wanna turn around and tell them that, then go ahead!"

"Uh... guys? What's that?"

The mice looked ahead of them... and their hearts skipped a beat. The curse from Dialga and Palkia spread here as well. Buildings quickly disappeared under the purple specks.

"That can't be good! Call the ship!"

Doc turned on his radio. "This is Doc! Get down here NOW!"

The Squeak Squad grunts aboard the ship pulled it to the ground and opened the hatch. Spinni, Storo, Daroach and Doc jumped on and closed the door as the specks finished off the city.

**Death Egg Zone (_Sonic and Knuckles_)**

Spinni jumped into the shadows as two guard robots walked past.

"All clear!" He whispered to the others.

Daroach briefed the team. "Listen carefully. To avoid any disasters, we're going to use stealth for this job. We'll take it right from under Eggman's nose!"

Doc looked around. "Let's split up. There's an air vent here, Spinni. Crawl through it. It leads you... right to the room with the emerald! I'll go with Storo and Daroach."

Quietly opening the vent, the yellow mouse crawled in. Storo closed it behind him.

"All right, let's go!"

(Later)

Doc used a short-range laser to open the room to the bridge. Unfortunately, an alarm went off. Seated in the command chair, Eggman turned around with a start. The air vent flew open, and Spinni climbed out.

"Hello, Doctor. We'll be taking that Chaos Emerald off your hands."

"Who are you?"

Daroach moved closer. "We are the Squeak Squad. Our blue hedgehog friend hired us to get the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic! Rrgh, I should've known. Guards! Destroy these rodents!"

Spinni held up a robot head. "Already taken care of!"

Eggman's eyes widened. "Metal Sonic? Help me out here! Where are you?"

Storo laughed. "That robot's rotting somewhere in a scrap heap!"

Daroach grabbed the purple emerald and turned around. "Let's get out of here."

**Sky Sanctuary Zone (_Sonic and Knuckles_)**

Spinni looked around. "This sure is a break from the Hell of earlier!"

Doc nodded. "Hey, there's the red echidna we were sent for!"

Knuckles stood atop a hill and waved to the Squeak Squad. They hurried to the top.

"Sonic told me you'd be coming. I have the emerald right here." He held up the red Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks! Care for a ride to Smash Mansion?"

The echidna pondered. "I can't leave the Master Emerald..."

Doc turned to the ship. "I reprogrammed some of Eggman's robots. They'll guard it for 'ya."

"Okay! Mind if I bring someone?" A blue liquid oozed out of the Master Emerald. It formed a creature that slightly resembled Sonic.

"This... is Chaos. He was originally God of Destruction, but he's back to normal now."

** (_Smash Mansion_)**

Marx confessed. "Dialga's and Palkia's curse has reached the max. To prevent it from going any farther, you'll have to (gulp) defeat them."

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Of _course _we do. Anyone up for it?"

The jester jumped up. "I started this, so I'll do it!"

Meta Knight walked in. "I will go as well. You cannot do this alone, Marx."

Lucario smiled. "Good luck, friends."

The Pokemon had doubts in his mind, however. _You'll need it._

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long! **

**(Enemy List)  
><strong>

**Dead: Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn**, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Nightmare, Matter, Drawcia**  
><strong>

**Alive: Marx, ?**

**Escaped:**** Mewtwo**

**Next Chapter: Marx and Meta Knight take on Dialga and Palkia!**


	22. The Dragons of Time and Space

The Dragons of Time and Space

**Author's Note: This is it! After this chapter, our heroes take on the mysterious mastermind!**

**(_Spear Pillar_)**

Mewtwo stood holding a small device. He was sending messages to the boss.

**_M3w2 logged in_**

_**BigBadBoss666 logged**** in**_

**M3w2: **They're almost here.

**BigBadBoss666:** Everything is as planned?

**M3w2:** Affirmative.

**BigBadBoss666:** I have it from a very reliable source that Marx and Meta Knight are your enemies this time.

**M3w2:** A reliable source?

**BigBadBoss666:** It does not matter. Have the Time and Space creatures attack Marx mainly. I fear he may know who I am.

**M3w2:** On that topic, sir, who are you really?

**M3w2:** Hello?

_**BigBadBoss666 logged out**_

Mewtwo sighed to himself. He had no idea who he was obeying, whereas Marx might have. Looking up, he saw the jester and Meta Knight approaching.

Marx shouted. "Okay, Mewtwo! Come quietly, or we'll beat you for good!"

Meta Knight drew his sword. "You are outnumbered. Now tell us where Dialga and Palkia are."

The purple creature smiled and held up two Master Balls. "Much closer than you think!"

Mewtwo threw the spheres to the ground. They burst open in a flash of light and the legendary dragons emerged. Rearing back, Dialga looked upwards and roared. The air around the cry rippled and sparked. Some of the rocks on the ceiling fell, but literally halted in midair. Dialga was stopping time.

"See here, the Dragon of Time in it's full power!"

Palkia repeated Dialga's action and let out it's own roar. Visible sound waves flew from it's mouth. When they hit several stone columns, the structures disappeared under purple specks.

"Behold the grandness of the Dragon of Space!"

Marx's eyes widened. "How... how did you get them to stop fighting?"

"It really is simple. Capturing them will force them to obey you. Palkia here can still work the curse _without_ fighting Dialga!"

Meta Knight assumed a battle stance. "We are well overpowered here, Marx. We should have brought more help."

"Mewtwo, you coward! If you think you're so tough, fight me alone!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

Mewtwo nodded. "Very well. Prepare yourself, Marx!"

Marx flew at full speed towards Mewtwo. He reacted by rolling out of the way and using Shadow Ball. Marx was thrown to the ground by the attack, but got up and attacked again. The jester's body glowed blue.

Meta Knight called. "Do it, Marx!"

A great many spear-like objects shot from Marx's body. Mewtwo deflected most of them, but about ten hit him.

"Ugh... I'm only warming up!"

Mewtwo launched Shadow Ball at Marx. Meta Knight jumped in front of the jester and blocked the attack with his sword.

"You'll have to do much better than THAT, Mewtwo."

Dialga and Palkia looked at each other and seemed to smile. They both used Dragonbreath on Mewtwo, and he dropped to the floor.

"Why are you attacking me?" He shouted.

Telepathically, Dialga spoke. "_Mewtwo, you are a fool to think we would obey your commands._"

Palkia continued. "_The idea of Pokemon capturing each other is a ridiculous one, so you will not order us around._"

"But... your curse, Palkia! It cannot be undone!"

"_If we are to defeat your master, it will be. We know who he is._"

Marx cried out. "Then please say his name!"

Dialga shot him a stern look, causing him to shrink back. "_We will not say... but you already know who he is. Nonetheless, we will assist you._"

The dragons glanced around slowly. "_That coward! He fled!_"

Meta Knight looked at Dialga and Palkia. "Mewtwo may have escaped, but our mission is a success. Let's go back to Smash Mansion. We must prepare one last time."

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Sorry this is such a short chapter (And the dragons saw no real action), but I really want to reveal the boss... in the next chapter! Hahaha, suckers!**

**See 'ya next chapter!  
><strong>


	23. The Boss Revealed!

The Boss Revealed!

**Author's Note: You WILL find out who the boss is... at the end of this chapter. Skip there if you like, but I'd suggest you read this whole chapter if you want the full backstory.**

A dark figure crept through the halls of Marx's base. Finding a computer terminal, he logged on and went to the message history.

**9/27/11 (A/N: The day this fic was published!)**

_**Archery123 logged in**_

**_BigBadBoss666 logged in_**

_**JesterOfSpades logged in**_

**Archery123: **This is Bowyer,

**JesterOfSpades:** Marx, too.

**BigBadBoss666:** Is everything ready?

**JesterOfSpades:** Affirmative. I'm on my way to Nova right now.

**BigBadBoss666:** Bowyer, what's the status of the dragons?

**Archery123:** They ain't going nowhere! Marx has plenty of time!

**BigBadBoss666:** Make the wish, Marx. Further orders will follow.

**JesterOfSpades:** Roger that, Marx out.

**_JesterOfSpades logged out_**

**BigBadBoss666:** Bowyer, keep an eye on the Pokemon for a little bit longer.

**Archery123:** Nya ha ha! You can count on me!

_**BigBadBoss666 logged out**_

_**Archery123 logged out**_

**10/16/11**

**_MirrorMirrorOnTheWall logged in_**

**_SockItToYa logged in_**

**_6DeadlyAxems logged in_**

**_M3w2 logged in_**

**SockItToYa:** This is Yin-Yarn!

**M3w2:** So, anyone have an idea of who the boss is?

** MirrorMirrorOnTheWall:** Sorry, I have no clue

**6DeadlyAxems:** We'll keep thinking. In the meantime, We have to go to the Smash Mansion. See 'ya!

**_6DeadlyAxems logged_ _out_**

**M3w2:** Dark Mind, can you go attack Vanda? Should Culex arrive, you will destroy him

**MirrorMirrorOnTheWall:** Certainly. I leave now

**_MirrorMirrorOnTheWall logged out_**

**SockItToYa:** Ehehe! I'm gonna go help the others prepare!

_**SockItToYa logged out**_

**_StarOfTheShow logged in_**

**StarOfTheShow:** It's Dark Matter

**M3w2:** I have an update from the Boss. Go to the Unova region and bring six Pokemon to the future

** StarOfTheShow:** Why?

**M3w2:** Don't ask me. The Boss has his reasons

**StarOfTheShow:** Got it!

**_StarOfTheShow logged out_**

_**M3w2 logged out**_

**12/25/11**

_**JesterOfSpades logged in**_

**_CanvasCurse logged in_**

_**ZeroSquared logged in**_

**_BigBadBoss666 logged in_**

**CanvasCurse:** Merry Christmas, everyone!

**JesterOfSpades:** We'll give the Smashers a gift they'll NEVER forget!

**ZeroSquared:** Haha! What makes Star Fox think they can beat me?

** BigBadBoss666:** Okay, back to business. Is everyone prepared for their fights?

**CanvasCurse:** You know it!

**ZeroSquared:** C'mon boss, stop being so serious!

**BigBadBoss666:** Shut up. Our plans will fail if we get too cocky

**JesterOfSpades:** All due respect, sir. Zero Two is right

**BigBadBoss666:** Don't you get it? With the Smashers relaxing, we have plenty of time to coordinate our attack!

**CanvasCurse: **I don't see why WE can't enjoy ourselves...

**BigBadBoss666:** Fine, Drawcia. You three tell the others to have fun, I'LL keep working

_**BigBadBoss666 logged out**_

**JesterOfSpades:** Finally, a break!

**ZeroSquared:** Who IS that guy?

**CanvasCurse:** Who cares? Let's tell the others we've got a vacation!

_**CanvasCurse logged out**_

_**ZeroSquared logged out**_

_**JesterOfSpades logged**** out**_

**1/14/12**

_**BigBadBoss666 logged in**_

**_MetroidMan101 logged in_ (A/N: Cameo for me!)**

**BigBadBoss666:** Make this quick. I've got plans

**MetroidMan101:** So YOU say. I'm the author of this fic, anyway!

**BigBadBoss666:** The Fourth Wall has been broken...

**MetroidMan101:** See? I'm TELLING you what to say! I know who you are, and someone else in this fic does, too!

**BigBadBoss666:** You know my name? Then say it!

The dark figure continued to read. He chuckled, then reached for a two-way radio.

"I've confirmed the boss' identity."

Someone answered. "Good work, Blue. Stand by for further instructions."

(_Meanwhile_)

All the Smashers stood outside Marx's base. It had seemed to be an ordinary cave until Marx opened a secret door.

"Follow me, everyone!" The jester called.

The other heroes went in after him. Bowser looked around cautiously. Samus charged her Arm Cannon, and Lucario used his Aura to scan the surroundings.

Mallow gulped. "Um... let's go, then!"

Sonic whistled. "Wow, Marx. You really had time to work on this place, didn't you?"

"You think I'm proud of it? If I hadn't listened to the 'Boss', this wouldn't have happened."

The Smashers were engulfed in darkness as the entrance sealed itself. A light in front of them flew about, showing the way. It led to a door that opened as they approached.

"Listen up, everybody. If we enter, there's no saying we'll leave." Master Hand warned.

Knuckles replied. "We'll take that risk. No turning back!"

Everyone entered, then all was pitch black. Several lights activated to illuminate most of the room except for the far back. Suddenly, Palkia's curse tore down the walls, leaving only the floor. The purple specks flew at Marx and engulfed him. The jester's eyes and mouth turned blood red, while the rest of him turned pitch black.

"What's happening to me? Help!" The Smashers could not do anything as Marx became evil again.

A voice came from the dark area of the room. "You made it here... Impressive!"

There was no doubt it was the Boss, but the voice sounded too familiar to Samus. A horrifying thought struck her mind. _No! Please, not him!_

**(A/N: And now, the boss revealed!)**

The rest of the lights came on, and the Smashers finally saw the Boss. Samus almost screamed.

"You've stopped everyone. Can you defeat me?"

The figure before them was Lucario.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: READ THIS! Please do not state the Boss' name in the comments. Some people read reviews before reading stories!**

**Next Chapter: Our heroes take on Lucario!**


	24. Nega Marx: The Dark Jester

Nega Marx

**Author's Note: The Boss has been revealed! In this chapter, Lucario will have a possessed Marx fight the heroes. ALSO, there will be a huge surprise in this chapter!**

"L-Lucario?" Samus trembled as she spoke.

"Surprised, Aran? Shame, I thought you were a woman of steel."

Victini cocked his head. "Why exactly are you doing this?"

"That... is none of your business. If I told you, you'd think _I_ was the hero!"

Bowser shouted. "How were you in two places at once?"

Lucario duplicated himself. Both Pokemon spoke at the same time. "This is the result of practicing Double Team enough."

Tiff glared. "So you used Marx and the others to do your dirty work!"

"I am not a fool. I knew they'd fail."

Samus spoke. "Lucario... please stop! What about the Smashers? What about your friends? What about... me?"

Lucario's eyes widened, then he let out a cold, uncaring laugh.

"That... is my favorite part of this plan! I knew I had your trust, but you would have figured me out if you became suspicious. What better way to completely fool you than to have you fall for me? It all fit together perfectly!"

The Aura Pokemon shook his head. "Enough talking, face your doom! Marx, destroy them!" He vanished.

Nega Marx turned to face the Smashers. He shot several beams of the purple specks at them. Parts of the floor that were hit disappeared.

Fox looked around. "We've gotta stop him before there's no floor left!"

Kirby thought, then inhaled one of the lasers. His body quivered, then disappeared under the curse. Tiff and Tuff gasped, but several specks appeared out of nowhere and fused together to reassemble Kirby. He was completely black, but his eyes glowed red. This new Copy Ability highly resembled Nega Marx.

Tiff had an amazed expression. "What is that?"

And then, something nobody would ever expect happened...

Kirby began speaking. "Antimatter Ability!"

Using his new power, Kirby filled in the holes in the floor. He shot the antimatter at Nega Marx, who narrowly avoided the attack.

Nega Marx used his spear attack, and landed a hit on Kirby. He responded by shooting more beams, also getting a blow.

"Hahahaha! Take THIS!" The jester split in two and formed a black hole in between. He disappeared, but the black hole didn't.

"Everyone! Stay back!" Kirby commanded.

Chaos extended one of his arms to attack Nega Marx, but was sucked into the black hole. Inside, he felt tremendous pain before getting spat back out. Running forward, Mallow used his Shocker attack. The dark jester was blown out of the air.

Nega Marx's body sparked and the blackness left his face.

"Help! I can't control my body!" Marx pleaded before the darkness surrounded him again.

Donkey Kong jumped and grabbed Nega Marx. Falco shot the struggling figure several times, and Roy slashed at him.

"Gaaah!" All the antimatter disappeared this time, and Marx slowly fell to the floor. Pichu and Pikachu ran to his side. Opening his eyes, Marx looked around.

"Where IS he? He should have arrived by now..."

Lucario and Mewtwo entered the room.

"You may have defeated Marx, but I will not be stopped!"

Everyone prepared for a fight, but a VERY familiar voice sounded from behind them.

"Actually, Lucario, I have you _right _where I want you!"

Kirby smirked and nodded, Samus gasped, and Tiff's face broke into a wide smile.

Geno stood behind them, his arms folded. **(A/N: Surprise! Did you really think I'd kill off a main character? =D)**

Lucario was appalled. "Impossible!"

"Really? Did you think I wouldn't have figured out your plan? Well, I did. I came here and warned Marx, who naturally agreed with me."

Marx laughed. "We completely flipped your plan around!"

Lucario looked at Mewtwo. "You..."

The purple Pokemon nodded. "Sorry, but it's true!"

Geno walked next to Marx. "However, I did pack some extra 1-Up Mushrooms, so..."

There were several flashes, then numerous other figured appeared in the room. The Smithy Gang, all the "dead" Smashers, and Marx's helpers were there. Even Culex showed up. Marx could not be happier.

Dark Matter drew his sword and pointed it at Lucario. "Your lies have caused much pain. How do you live with yourself?"

"You are all fools! I'm doing this for a GOOD cause!"

Geno glanced around at the other heroes. "Anyone here believe his crap?"

Silence.

"I thought not!"

Axem Red picked up a radio. "Blue, prepare the blade for our exit one we hand this bastard's ass to him."

"Roger that. Blue out."

Lucario snarled. "Fine. I will show you all my true power!"

He drew the Chaos Emeralds to him and created a kind of bubble around himself with their energy. A blue tornado formed and sucked in Chaos, Marx, and Mewtwo. Chaos contorted to a dragonlike shape. Marx became a pair of wings the same color as Chaos. Mewtwo was placed inside the creature's head in the fashion of a brain. Lucario's bubble traveled down the dragon's throat and settled in his stomach. He controlled it from there to let out a roar.

"TIME FOR MY VICTORY!"

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Geno and Marx's crew are back, Lucario's gone crazy, and the Smashers are in way over their heads! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Lucario: The Aura Master

Lucario

**Author's Note: This is it! This is the moment you've been waiting for! The epic battle against Lucario! Prepare yourself, this will be the longest chapter! Go get a snack, go to the bathroom if needed, and get ready to read!  
><strong>

The immensely large Aura Dragon reared back, then released a breath of blue fire. Lucario's attack almost incinerated the entire group of heroes.

Samus still tried to make him stop. "Please! Don't do this!"

Geno glared at her. "What do you not understand? He isn't on our side!"

"I... I know..."

Antimatter Kirby fired a beam at the Aura Dragon, which amazingly had no effect. Star Fox approached in their Arwings and shot Smart Bombs, but they too did not do any damage.

Peppy spoke to the Smashers. "He's got to have a weak spot, but where is it?"

Axems Red, Green, and Black rushed the dragon. They did not get far before its tail swept them away. Red (The Pokemon Trainer) rummaged through his backpack and found two master balls. He threw them, and the Dragons of Time and Space sprung out. The gem in Dialga's chest glowed, and his tail spikes grew. Palkia's shoulder pearls flashed, and the two unleashed Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. Still, no harm came to Aura Dragon.

"Hahaha! Can't hurt me? I'd give up if I were you!"

Geno used Geno Blast, Mallow used Shocker, Mario used Mario Finale (Final Smash), and Red used Triple Finish. All of their attacks landed directly on their enemy, but to no avail.

"Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Any last words, Smashers?"

A large blue fireball began charging in its mouth. Drawcia got an idea watching.

"Guys! Attack in his mouth!"

Victini shrugged. "It's worth a shot. V-Create!"

His attack destroyed the fireball, traveled down the dragon's throat, and smashed into the bubble. Drawcia smiled as the dragon staggered backwards.

"Yeah! There's his weak point!"

"Why you..."

Axem Red got a message from Blue. "There's a problem! The curse spread here! Hurry it up in there!"

Culex used his Meteor Storm attack. They slammed against the Aura Dragon, causing him to roar in pain. Yin-Yarn shot one of his harpoons down into it's stomach and fished out the Chaos emeralds. He threw them to Sonic.

"No! I will not fail!" Lucario made the dragon flap its wings and take off into space.

Geno turned to the other heroes. "We've gotta stop him! Sonic, activate the emeralds!"

Sonic nodded, then flashed yellow. Silver and Shadow did the same. Star Fox and Bill flew into the air. Then, the emeralds surrounded Geno. His blue hat and cape turned into a golden hue **(A/N: It's a super transformation! I call him Starstorm Geno!)**.

"We've come all this way. We can't fail here! To battle, my friends!" Geno flew away, with the rest following.

"Kirby! Take these!" Drawcia handed him the stars used for wishing on Nova. "Try to undo Marx's wish."

Kirby nodded and jumped onto Warp Star.

The heroes flew after Lucario and wound up in space. Geno was confused as to why Aura Dragon was flying away from them, but Lucario shouted something.

"You cannot wish upon Nova if there IS no Nova! I'll see you at the Comet of Galaxy's end!"

Super Sonic called to the others. "We've gotta stop him before he makes it to Nova and destroys it! Let's go!"

Bill and Fox charged at Aura Dragon while firing charged lasers, which bounced off it's hide. Lucario created tornadoes with the wings and knocked them backwards.

"Catch me if you can!"

Antimatter Kirby flew in front of the monstrous creation and shot beams into its mouth, causing massive damage. However, Lucario retaliated with a laser breath. Super Silver recognized it as Lucario's Final Smash. Kirby was knocked off Warp Star.

The Star Warrior shouted. "Guys? I could really use a hand here!"

By the time he finished speaking, the others were too far ahead.

"Great... Just great..."

Starstorm Geno used his Star Gun weapon. The result was an enormous, gold laser that penetrated the Aura Dragon's back.

"What? How did that happen?" The doll inquired.

Super Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "That's the power of the emeralds!"

His good mood was ruined when Master Hand sent him a message.

"Can you hear me? The curse is spreading too fast! It's reached us! Palkia and Dialga are on their way to help you. Hurry up and- no!" There was static.

Lucario was laughing. "It's working! It's working! My plan will not fail!"

Aura Dragon turned and fired more beams. Super Silver avoided one and shot Chaos Spear at it. The attack DID go down its throat, but did little damage. Another beam sent the hedgehog flying away.

Peppy radioed the others. "I can see Nova! How are we going to pull this off now?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" Falco called back in a frustrated tone.

The Aura Dragon opened it's mouth and charged a massive beam. From inside, Lucario was shaking in anticipation.

"Say goodbye to your precious Nova! My plan shall finally succeed!"

Getting an idea, Super Shadow sped forward and traveled into the dragon's stomach. His body glowed as he charged Chaos Blast.

"What? No!"

"Chaos... BLAST!"

The explosion tore through Aura Dragon and destroyed Lucario's bubble.

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I WAS SO CLOSE! NOOOOO!"

Chaos returned to normal, and Marx and Mewtwo were freed. They grabbed the unconscious Lucario and started flying him back to Marx's fortress. Antimatter Kirby somehow managed to catch up, as did Super Silver.

"Here goes nothing!" Kirby said cheerfully as he approached Nova. "Nova, I wish Marx never made the wish!"

"Okay... 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The comet finished just as Dialga and Palkia arrived.

"_I guess we weren't needed after all! Good job, everyone. It's time to bring Lucario to justice. I shall warp us there._"

Dialga roared, then the heroes found themselves back at the Smash Mansion. Lucario was tied up and on his knees.

"It didn't work... It didn't work... I failed..." He mumbled.

Starstorm Geno smirked. "Sorry, Lucario. You won't be taking over the world today."

"Take over the world? TAKE OVER THE WORLD? I was trying to SAVE it!"

"Oh really? I don't believe you." Geno charged the Geno Beam. "So long, Lucario!"

Samus stifled a gasp.

"Wait! Before you finish me off, I have something to say. I never wanted to take over the world. I was trying to help. Someone among you is double-crossing you all!"

"Really? Would YOU happen to be that someone?"

"No... The one you are looking for... is him!"

The Smashers heard slow clapping, then a beam of light impaled Lucario. However, said beam did not come from Geno. The Aura Pokemon sank to the floor. His injury was caused by what appeared to be Pit.

"Hmhmhm... You've figured me out, Lucario."

His white robes slowly turned black.

"Yeah, it's me, Dark Pit. The whereabouts of the regular angel are completely beyond me. Lucario knew I'd try taking over the world, and he knew I'm unstoppable. The fool figured that if he DESTROYED the planet, I wouldn't be able to rule it. Thanks to you Smashers, that problem has been taken care of!"

Starstorm Geno looked between Dark Pit and Lucario. "So all this time... You FRAMED Lucario?"

"You might say that. Anyway, he was my biggest threat. You all have been so much help to me!"

Samus shot a Super Missile at the dark angel. He slashed it in half easily. The bounty hunter quickly ran to Lucario's side.

"So, that's how it's gonna go down..."

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and the real Pit appeared.

"If you are to take over the world, then defeat me in combat first!"

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: What? Lucario wasn't evil? It seems that there is one last opponent to defeat. There are two chapters left in this fic!**

**(Enemy List)  
><strong>

**Dead:  
><strong>

**Alive: Marx, Lucario, Mewtwo,** Nebula, Mind, Axem Rangers, 02, Yin-Yarn**, Exor, Bowyer, Mack, Yardovitch, Smithy, Nightmare, Matter, Drawcia****  
><strong>

**Escaped:**

**Final Enemy: DARK PIT**

**See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	26. Dark Pit: The Final Foe

Dark Pit

**Author's Note: Here it is. The second-to-last chapter. The finale. The battle against Dark Pit, the shadow angel!**

Pit shot Light Arrows at Dark Pit. The shadow angel used his mirror shield to deflect the attack back, but they missed. Separating his bow in half, Pit flew at Dark Pit to slash at him. Dark Pit did the same. Their blades repeatedly collided with each other in a swordfight-like manner.

"Heh. Sorry, but you can't defeat me! The world shall very soon be mine!"

The shadow angel landed several blows on Pit, who fell backwards. He got back up and kicked his doppelganger in the face.

"Is that so? I'll do everything in my power so see that you fail!"

On the side, Samus, Master Hand, and Geno frantically tended to Lucario's wounds. He groaned in pain and slowly closed his eyes.

"We're losing him! Pikachu, Pichu, get over here!"

The two yellow Pokemon rushed over.

"Try to get his pulse running!"

They used their weakest thunderbolts in fear of hurting Lucario. He began breathing again, and opened his eyes again.

"M-Master Hand? Geno? Samus? Why are you helping me?"

Geno looked at him. "While you tried destroying the universe, we never realized why. You may not have handled the situation correctly, but you tried. For that, we are helping you."

"I do not understand..."

Master hand turned. "It seems you are recovering. However, you are still injured. Samus, I trust you can watch over him for now?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. Geno, please come with me for a moment."

The two left, leaving Samus and Lucario alone.

"Samus... During the fight earlier, you did not attack me. Why? After I betrayed all of you, you still would not attack me."

Samus let out a sigh. "Even if you deceived us, I still felt something for you..."

"You... You really, truly had feelings for me?"

"Yes..."

Master Hand returned with a Smash Ball and threw it to Pit. He tried to grab it, but was knocked away by his doppelganger. Dark Pit absorbed the Smash Ball and unleashed his Final Smash. It was exactly the same as Pit's, only the minions he called out were completely black. He was about to have them attack all of the Smashers, but got an idea.

_I wonder just how far I can push Lucario..._

Dark Pit shouted something in a strange language, and his minions swarmed around Lucario and Samus. When they scattered, only Lucario was left. The shadow minions were holding a struggling Samus in the air.

"Anyone who dares challenge me, I'll see you at the Hyrule Temple!"

Staggering to his feet, Lucario followed Dark Pit. Geno ran after him.

"Whoa, Lucario! You can't go after him in your condition!"

The Aura Pokemon did not respond and kept walking. Knowing he could be killed easily, Geno followed along.

(_Hyrule Castle_)

One of Dark Pit's minions approached him and saluted.

"Sir, we've finished imprisoning the guards."

"Good. Could you please bring Aran in?"

The minion nodded and left.

_I can't believe I hadn't thought of this before!_

Four shadow minions returned and threw Samus into the room. They all saluted at the same time, and left the room.

"Ah! Hello, Ms. Aran. I brought you here because I have a little... experiment I'd like to try."

Her only response was a scowl.

"I thought so. I am curious as to how angry Lucario can get, and you are going to help me."

"What do you need me for? It's also very hard to anger Lucario."

"We'll see..."

Dark Pit drew nearer.

(_Later_)

Geno watched in awe as Lucario literally smashed the castle door down. The two ran inside and killed every shadow minion they saw, along with freeing every Hyrule guard. Despite his numerous wounds, Lucario did not slow down for anything. They reached the door to the throne room relatively quickly, but found it to be locked.

"Lucario, stand back!"

Geno used his Geno Flash attack to open the door. What the two found inside shocked them. Geno saw something he would never forget, and Lucario saw something he would never forgive. Samus was tied to a chair, blindfolded, crying, and completely naked. Her Zero Suit lay on the floor next to her. Dark Pit smiled pleasantly at Lucario.

The Aura Pokemon screamed. "What... did... you... DO? !"

"Take a look at the clues around you and figure it out for yourself!"

Lucario charged at Dark Pit while Geno ran to help Samus. He quickly untied her and put her Zero Suit back on somehow without staring at her. Geno tore off the blindfold, but the look on Samus' face made him wish he hadn't.

"W-where is...?" Samus was shaking as she spoke.

Lucario used Metal Claw and blindly attacked Dark Pit. The shadow angel just kept stepping backwards, avoiding every attack.

"It that all you have? It really is a shame that YOU tried stopping me."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dark Pit taunted. "I highly doubt it's possible to kill an angel. But, you DO get credit for trying."

After he said that, something snapped in Lucario. He somehow changed drastically to resemble a small version of Aura Dragon. He let out an earsplitting roar, then lunged at Dark Pit, who actually looked somewhat nervous.

"TO RAPE SAMUS WAS THE LAST MISTAKE YOU WILL EVER MAKE!"

Aura Dragon grew bigger, then lunged at Dark Pit. The terrified shadow angel frantically tried escaping, but was caught in Aura Dragon's jaws. It thrashed around, ripping and shredding Dark Pit. There was a scream of agony, followed by a black explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Dark Pit. Aura Dragon disappeared, as well. Quivering, Lucario sank to his knees. Samus and Geno ran to his side.

Geno was astonished. "Lucario... did you just...?"

The Pokemon did not respond. Instead, he turned to face Samus, who was still struck with horror at what had happened. She did not know anything to say to Lucario, but didn't need to. All he did was lean forward and kiss her.

(_End of Chapter_)

**Author's Note: Okay! Everything is done! I will see you next chapter for the ending!**


	27. The End

The End

**No Author's Note**

There was loud applause as Samus, Geno, and Lucario returned to the Smash Mansion. All of the chaos was over.

Master Hand Made an announcement. "I say, we celebrate tonight!"

Cheers filled the room. Crazy Hand flew in with a giant box.

"I've been saving these for a LONG time!"

He opened it to reveal the biggest set of fireworks anyone had ever seen. Enthusiastic screams now replaced the cheering.

(_That Night_)

The Smashers stood on the lawn outside of the mansion. Marx and Drawcia floated side-by-side, holding hands. Geno stood with his arms folded and a grin on his face. Samus sat next to Lucario and leaned against him. Lastly, Pokemon Trainer Red had Charizard light the fireworks. The Smashers watched the stunning display as Crazy Hand proudly danced around in an odd fashion. Every time one exploded, the silhouettes of the Great Fox, Halberd, and Blade could be seen in the sky.

Tiff smiled and looked towards Geno, but the doll lay on the ground. Lucario used his Aura to scan it, only to find that it was an empty toy again.

"Hmm? What happened to Geno?"

His question was answered as the star spirit emerged from the doll and flew in circles around the last firecracker. It shimmered in rainbow energy and shot into the air. When it exploded, a brilliant combination of colors flared out.

The star spirit spoke to the Smashers. "I cannot use words to describe how grateful I am for all your help. Now that this is all over, it's time for me to return home."

Everyone waved to him as he spun in circles and flew away.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Samus asked Lucario.

"I'm sure we will someday. For now, it is each to his own world."

The Smithy Gang boarded the Blade and took off. Marx and his helpers opened a portal and waved goodbye before entering it.

Even with all the celebration, Lucario was struggling with his guilt. The Smashers did not seem angry, but he still hated himself for almost destroying the universe. Deciding to just let things happen if they did, Lucario smiled, put his arms around Samus, and enjoyed himself.

"Wow, Crazy!" Master Hand exclaimed. "How long did it take for you to get three hours worth of fireworks?"

"Far too long..."

Samus looked at Lucario and smiled slightly. He returned it.

"I love you." They said at the same time.

All of the antimatter had returned to normal. Dark Pit was dead. The universe no longer in any danger. Nothing could go wrong at this moment.

(_End_)

**Author's Note: So... it's over. If you refer to the ending of Chapter 11 (Dark Nebula), I said I'd post a separate story full of deleted scenes, Mallow's Psychopath readings, and more. Credits will be in that. Until then, I will be seeing you!**


End file.
